


Let Us Stare

by The_Original_Dominant



Series: We Dare To Stare [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Dressing Room Sex, Dry Humping, Fantasy Fulfillment, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Latin, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Theatre, Virginity Roleplay, Wall Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Original_Dominant/pseuds/The_Original_Dominant
Summary: As the demon, finished his circuit around Aziraphale and stood facing him again, they each exchanged a knowing smile.This was it. This was where they rewrote their history and forged new memories together.(Chapter 10 is up and lets take things nice and slooow, shall we?)





	1. God Forbids Us (4004 BC)

Where do all good stories start? Why, at the beginning, of course! Not at the end or in the middle, but at the very beginning.

For a certain angel and demon, the very beginning, just so happens to be the literal beginning. A little over seven days to be exact. Right before the first storm, at the top of a wall, in the garden of Eden. (Aziraphale and Crowley were both created, eons before that, but did not officially meet, until then.)

When they first met, they couldn’t say it was ‘love at first sight’, but there was a definite interest there. They assumed that, upon meeting their opposition, there would be an instant hatred for one another, but there wasn’t.

They liked each other...but not in a romantic way.

That came much later in Rome, when they shared their first meal together. All it took was a little temptation, a couple of oysters and a lot of shit alcohol, for them to truly feel something. Something that was a bit more than just an interest.

An undeniable attraction started that day, which overtime, blossomed into love.

However, they didn’t confess these feelings, until after the ‘well-that-was-anti-climatic’ apocalypse. It just so happened that today, was also the one year anniversary, for the almost end times. (Though it was not their official anniversary. That was in two months time.)

They thought it ironic really. To start at the beginning, on the day it almost ended...

The two had barricaded, a small corner of St James’s Park, using some miracles and a little imagination. They had chosen to block the section off, using some white walls, (the sort that modern builders use). They also added a couple of signs, which said things like, ‘DO NOT ENTER’ and ‘UNSAFE AREA’, for extra effect.

Inside the white walls, was a garden. It was awash with colourful flowers, overgrown plants and was so full of life, that it hid the outside world wonderfully.

It was almost as stunning, as the original garden. Almost...

In the middle, of this false Eden, was an apple tree. It was attempting to mimic, the tree of knowledge, but it could not match the tantalising allure from before.

Nonetheless, it was still a very handsome looking thing, which Aziraphale was appreciating from it’s base. His eyes roamed over, the strong branches and lush green leaves, before settling on it’s ripe red fruit.

Each apple was large and shinning. They were all perfect in every way and he was tempted to-

“Try one.”

Aziraphale jumped out of his thoughts and spun around. The angel was then face to face, with large golden eyes, long curling red hair and a smile, that redefined the meaning of wicked.

It could only be one person. Crowley.

No. Not Crowley. It was Crawly now.

If they were going to pretend, that this was the first time they met, then they would act, as they once did.

They weren’t Aziraphale and Crowley anymore. They were an angel and a demon. An angel, who guarded the eastern gate and a demon, who was the first one, to tempt humans, into breaking the rules.

Aziraphale swallowed at the implications and Crawly’s smile only widened. Lord, what that smile to him! 

“You didn’t answer me.” The demon then said slyly.

Aziraphale blinked several times, “I-I didn’t hear what you said, dea - uhh - demon.” He cut himself off, just before he called the Crawly ‘dear.’

Crawly though, had already realised what Aziraphale was about to say and smirked. Gratefully, the demon decided not to tease him, on his minor slip up and got back into character.

“That was some storm earlier, wasn’t it?” Crawly prompted at seeing his confused expression, “You know on the wall.”

Aziraphale face lit up, remembering the demon sheltering under his wing, “Oh, the storm yes! It was quite the show, if you ask me.”

Crawly hummed and his face then became unreadable. He then put his hands behind his back and circled Aziraphale. The angel was rooted to the spot, as they examine each other.

Thanks to some miracles, they were both adorned in their old clothes. Aziraphale was wearing his long white tunic, complete with gold detailing, while Crawly wore his own darker tunic.

They also had their wings out. It had been a few months, since they last saw each other in their true forms and it was invigorating.

Aziraphale stared, at the demons silky black feathers and wanted to run his fingers through them. The angel held back though, knowing that his former self would not do that.

An angel of the lord, resisted such carnal things. 

However, when Crawly stepped behind him and accidentally brushed one of his white folded wings, Aziraphale felt himself shiver with need. This was going to harder than he thought...

As the demon, then finished his circuit around him and stood facing him again, they each exchanged a knowing smile. This was it. This was where they rewrote their history and forged new memories together.

Crawly then motioned at the apples, “Why don’t you try one.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly...” Aziraphale glanced at the fruits and blushed.

Crawly tilted his head, “Why not?”

Aziraphale hesitated, before lifting his chin and declaring proudly, “Because the Lord said we mustn’t.”

Crawly narrowed his eyes, “Sssooo?”

Aziraphale didn’t know what to say to that, so he bit his lip and looked away rather answer him. Crawly, pleased to have made the angel speechless, then sauntered up to the tree.

When the demon reached the tree, he held out one of his hands, while his other hand formed a fist and hit the trunk. On cue, an apple fell and landed into his waiting palm.

Aziraphale would normally roll his eyes, at the theatrical display, but his old self would have been in impressed. And so he stammered out, “Th-Thats quite a trick.”

Crawly hummed in agreement, but his attention was now on the fruit. The demon studied the red globe closely, before he frowned and brought the apple to his chest. He then began to polish it against his clothes.

Aziraphale watched the movement and unconsciously licked his lips. He was fixated, on the thin material, as it pulled against Crawly’s chest. He was truly immaculate. 

Crawly caught sight of the angel’s pink tongue and smiled, “What else has God told us _not_ to do?”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he saw Crawly lock eyes with him and brought the apple to his mouth. The crunch from the demons bite, seemed to echo all around them and a small amount of juice, dribbled out the side of his mouth.

It beckoned the angel, to follow the fluid with his tongue and kiss into the demons mouth...

The angel cleared his throat, “There are too many to recall...”

“Really?” Crawly said, swallowing his mouthful and going for another bite, “Well, perhaps you could enlighten me then.”

Crawly then lowered his free hand and groped his cock through his clothes. Aziraphale could only stare, as the demon pleasured himself in front of hm.

“Is this allowed?” Crawly then bit into the apple again and released a breathless moan, as his fingers traced the head of his prick.

Aziraphale felt his stomach swoop with heat and he wanted to replace the demons hand with his own. He had decided not to make the effort yet, remembering how innocent he was before.

However, it didn’t stop the angel from feeling the same desire, building within him. He watched, as Crawly then dragged his hand, from the base of his cock and up his thick shaft, until he got to the top and squeezed-

The angel looked away, trying to find something more interesting to look at, other than Crawly, (suffice to say, there wasn’t!), “I-I’m not sure...”

Crawly then gaze down and inspected Aziraphale’s groin, “Do angel’s have cocks or cunts?”

The angel’s breath hitched, acting scandalised by the question and his hands covered his front, “That is an entirely inappropriate question!”

Crawly groaned, giving himself a harder stroke and hissing out, “Isss It?”

Aziraphale swallowed nervously, “It is...”

Crawly then halted his movements on his cock and something feral, flashed behind his eyes, “Shall I find out for myself?”

“What do you - _Baah!”_

Aziraphale’s reaction was caused by Crawly, who had tossed the apple aside and snagged him by his tunic. Off balance, the angel stumbled forward, which Crawly took advantage of and pushed him into the tree.

The demon then hiked up his tunic and exposed his lower half. Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he squeaked, “Crowley!”

“Crawly...” The demon reminded, but then looked thoughtful, “But I quite like that. Maybe, I’ll change it one day.”

Aziraphale chuckled, before slumping back into the tree and allowing Crow-Crawly to lift his clothes. The demons hand then skittered down to his groin and was met with smooth flat skin.

Aziraphale flushed, “I’m sorry, I’ve never...made the effort before.”

Crawly raised his brow, knowing that it was a lie. They’d done it copious amounts of times, over the last ten months together, but for the time period, which they’re pretending to be in, was 100% true.

The first month, before they got together, Aziraphale had divulged to Crowley, that he wanted to masturbate, but was unable to manifest a cock. Crowley, being a dreadful demon, decided to help him out.

He taught the angel all about porn, aphrodisiacs, how to love yourself and generally everything he knew about cocks. A few weeks later and the two couldn’t hold back their feelings anymore. They fell into bed together and made love for the first time.

But that was another story, for another part...

Right now, Crawly was soothing his palm over the skin, where the angel’s cock should be and making his head roll back.

“It’s okay...” Crawly whispered, “I’ll show you.”

“Oh, Heavens!” The angel exclaimed, as Crawly continued to touch him.

Aziraphale then spread his legs and Crawly manoeuvred himself between them, pushing his cock into the angel rather than his hand. Both of the demon’s hands then came up and his fingers danced over the angel’s nipples

Already, the angel was struggling to hold back, from manifesting his prick and Crawly could sense it. The demon had redoubled his efforts over Aziraphale’s groin and was pinching his nipples more determinedly.

Crawly was also mouthing into his neck and Aziraphale gasped, “We-We can’t do this. It’s _forbidden_...”

Crawly moaned at that, but said earnestly at the angel, “Forget about her rules, Aziraphale. She doesn’t control you.” The demon then nipped at his ear and asked pleadingly, “Do you want this? Do you...Do you want me?”

Unable to resist any longer, the angel’s cock formed and he groaned, “Oh yes! Crow-Crawly, yes. I want you! Please, touch me. Show me how to - Ahh!”

Crawly had taken hold of him, his hand slicked at the snap of a finger and was touching him properly. His wrist flicked and grasped at the angel, using the perfect pressure-

The demon, suddenly aware that he shouldn’t know what Aziraphale liked, loosened his grip and slowed his pace. The angel whined and tried to thrust into Crawly’s hand, but he was held still.

Aziraphale huffed and gave the demon a pointed look. Crawly smirked and broke character for a moment to purr, “Wish it was that easy before...”

“So do I...” Aziraphale said, recalling how long it took them to get together and felt his heart tug sadly. He looked at him beseechingly, “Kiss me...”

The demon smiled and leaned forward. They shared a sweet and gentle kiss, making sure they felt it their fondness for each other. Yes, they had waited a long time to get here, but they were together now.

And nothing could keep them apart...nothing...

When the demon pulled away from his lips, he was back into character and looking at Aziraphale hungrily. The angel gasped, returning to his old innocent nature as well and held onto Crawly’s forearms.

“Oh, please, Crawly,” Aziraphale thrusted into the demons hand and arched his back, his wings flexing out, “Show me what pleasure feels like.”

Crawly growled and instantly obeyed. This time, when he touched him, he had tightened his grip and sped up his movements, jerking him off the way he liked it. The demon’s other hand had also joined in and was rolling Aziraphale’s balls crudely.

Aziraphale couldn’t stop himself from babbling, as the demon manipulated his stiff prick, “Hmm...Ohh..._Hoh! _That feels incredible...So good! You’re so go-oh! I think I’m - uh, uh, uh! - Yes! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop! Yes! Oh, my dearest! Crawly! I’m gonnaaaahhh!”

Aziraphale came, screaming out in ecstasy, (which could only be heard by the demon, within their little Eden.) Crawly hugged him through it, letting the angel spill onto his clothes and pumped him for every last drop.

Eventually, Aziraphale gathered his wits and sighed, “Oh, my dear. That was-”

The demon then pressed his still erect cock into his thigh and growled, “I’m not finished with you.”

Crawly then fell backwards and pulled the angel down with him. Aziraphale squealed, as he collapsed on top the demon, their wings fluttering at the movement. As the angel, righted himself, the demon wasted no time in removing Aziraphale’s clothes.

He clawed and ripped at the fabric, until it was in tatters. Aziraphale tutted, glaring down at Crawly accusingly, which only made the demon grin lecherously.

Crawly then raked his eyes over the angel’s bared body and Aziraphale gulped loudly. Suddenly, the demon rucked up his tunic and said, “I want you to ride me.”

Aziraphale’s spent cock twitched at his words, but luckily remembered to act shy, “I don’t know how...”

Crawly smiled, knowing he was still pretending and played along, “It’s alright, Aziraphale...” he then settled his palms on the angel’s backside, “I’ll show you.”

Crawly magicked his fingers, to become slippery once more and he teased a digit between Aziraphale’s cheeks. He found the angels fluttering hole quickly and eased a finger into him. He impaled said finger, in and out of him lewdly, making Aziraphale whimper and thrust into his hand.

Soon enough, Aziraphale was hard again and Crawly had three fingers deep inside him and was bumping at his prostate deliciously.

Aziraphale needed more of him and so he begged, “Oh, please, dear. I need...”

Crawly continued to finger him, as he asked sweetly, “What do you need, my lovely angel?”

‘You’re cock,’ Is what Aziraphale wanted to say, but his angelic side would not have approved of that and so said instead, “I need - Oh, please, Crawly! I need you!”

Crawly, without a moments hesitation, removed his fingers and positioned his cock, at Aziraphale’s entrance. Slowly, he helped the angel down onto his cock.

Aziraphale panted and clutched at the demons chest, as he was gradually filled with his prick. When Crawly was fully inside him, they both sighed and basked in the moment.

For about four seconds, until-

“Bloody Hell!” Crawly yelped, as Aziraphale started to fuck him without mercy.

The noise of their slapping skin was deafening and sinful. The angels wings flapped in tedium with his thrusts and all Crawly could do, was cling on for dear life, as they chased their orgasms.

When the angel took hold of his own erection, however, Crawly immediately waved him off and covered it with his own hand. He fisted him time with Aziraphale’s frantic rhythm and quickly they were both on the edge.

“I’m close-”

“I know, love. I am too.” Crawly moaned, stretching up to tweak one of the Aziraphale’s nipple, “Come for me. Come for me, angel.”

Aziraphale shrieked and climaxed once more, covering his stomach in his come. At the sight of the angel coming, Crawly followed suit and humped into him, until he was howling in rapture as well.

After a moment, exhausted from the exertion of their lovemaking, collapsed into each others arms and kissed one another affectionately. When they were too tired to even kiss, they held the other closely and poured all their love towards their partner.

Aziraphale then sighed, “That was marvellous, dear.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” Craw-Crowley mumbled in return.

“We should discuss our next liaison.” The angel said quietly.

“Hmm, agreed...” Crowley then lifted his head, “but a nap first yeah?”

“Yes, I think that would be wise...” Aziraphale then held up his hand, “I’ll miracle away all this and you get us home. Deal?”

Crowley copied the angel and raised his own hand, “Deal.”

They clicked their fingers and they both disappeared.


	2. Two Of Every Animal (3004 BC)

Noah was to blame for all this. And God as well. Especially God actually. Her and her stupid, _divine_ plans...

If God wasn’t so damn _sensitive_, then the flood would never have happened and Crowley wouldn’t be in this situation. But he had no choice! They were desperate!

Seriously, if you were rewriting history with your partner, through role play and the next memory you have together, is about God drowning a lot of humans, what would you do? How do you turn _that_ into a positive? How do you get off on something so macabre?!

They couldn’t even look at rainbow without grimacing!

It was so bad in fact, that Crowley avoided Aziraphale, for over three thousand years after that. He foolishly thought, that the angel was to blame somehow and it wasn’t until the death of Jesus Christ, that he realised he wasn’t.

And then there was the Oysters...But that was for another time. Right, now he needed to focus! 

They were pretending it was 3004 BC and they had thought of every possible angle, to make it pleasant, but they just couldn’t think of anything. Apart from Crowley. Who did have a solution.

It just wasn’t something he could admit to. It was such a shameful kink of his...

So, he kept quiet. That was until one evening, when the two got very drunk and Crowley had become extremely loose tongued:

_“I mean, the only interesting thing,” Crowley slurred, “about that Ark busssinesss, is the two of every animal bit.”_

_“Oh?” Aziraphale perked, “How so?”_

_“Well, you know...” The demon waved a hand, sloshing some of his wine, “Being the last of your kind. Left alone, on a new Earth, with only your...”_

_Crowley then realised, that he was talking out loud and his mouth snapped shut._

_“With only your...” Aziraphale urged him with an angelic smile, “With your what, Crowley?”_

That should have been the moment, that Crowley stopped talking altogether. However...:

_“Uhh...” Crowley swallowed, “With your mate.”_

_The angel blinked, “Mate?”_

_“Yeah, uhh, you know...” The demon thought for a moment, but then shrugged and repeated, “Mate.”_

_“Mate...” Aziraphale said again and then inquired, “As in friend?”_

_Crowley paused._

‘Say yes!’ His head had implored himself, ‘He’ll accept that and you won’t have to tell him then.’:

_Crowley looked at him honestly and whispered, “No.”_

_The angel frowned, “You don’t mean breeding, do you?”_

_“Good Lord no!” Crowley said quickly, knowing that neither of them wanted children, “No, I’m talking about...” He thought for a moment and then proclaimed proudly, “Swans!”_

_Aziraphale sighed wearily, “Swans?”_

_“Yeah, swans...” The demon swallowed, “They only have one - _hic!_ \- mate their entire lives. Like a, like a, like a...soulmate. So, they have to rely on each other, to satisfy the...uhh...” Crowley shifted uncomfortably, “...urges.”_

_The angel tilted his head, looking even more baffled. Crowley took a long drag of his wine._

He could’ve sobered up then. Blamed the wine. Played the, ‘I was drunk and dunno what I was saying’ card. Except he didn’t:

_“After I left Eden,” Crowley explained, “I was a snake for a reaaally looong time. Wasn’t a fan of walking or the toes...” He wrinkled his nose, before continuing, “Anyway, I got rather fond of the senses. They were so acute and...overwhelming.”_

_Aziraphale licked his lips at that and scooted closer to him, looking even more intrigued. Crowley fingered the rim of his wine glass and tried to remember what he was saying._

‘Don’t remember!’ His demonic brain had cried out at him, ‘Don’t say another word! Not another peep!’ But of course he did keep talking:

_“I never indulged in them.” Crowley informed him, “The idea of doing it, in my snake form is...” His voice then went high pitched, as he said, “creeeepy.”_

_Aziraphale snorted and took small sip of his wine. He looked intently at the demon, as if he were deciphering a book. Crowley bit his lip and took a drink as well._

_The demon then spoke in a velvety tone, “But I couldn’t control it. There was this sudden urge inside me, that I felt compelled to do. Sometimes, I had to lock myself away and jerk off for a while. It was...invigorating.”_

‘Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking!’ He couldn’t though. He just couldn’t:

_“It overthrew everything.” Crowley leaned in, his head dizzy from the alcohol, “And I mean everything...”_

_The angel’s brows inclined into his curly hair, “Really?”_

_“Ohh, you have nooo idea...” The demon said lusciously, “Even when I was in my...” He pointed at his back, “demony winged form, my whole body and mind, was focused on only one goal.” Crowley then inched his face, towards the angel, “Sex. To find a mate and appeassse my needsss. To fill or be filled. To fuck or get fucked. To...”_

His brain was pleading at him by this point, ‘Don’t say it! Don’t tell him! Don’t-’:

_“To claim or be claimed...” Crowley finished lamely, turning away in embarrassment._

_“Is it like a heat?” Aziraphale said curiously._

_“Sort of...” The demon scratched his chin thoughtfully, “But it’s more about the claiming.”_

_“And how does that work?” Aziraphale then asked._

_“Depends. Sometimes it can be done through scenting or just fucking.” Crowley cleared his throat, “By biting...”_

_The angel smirked and stroked a bruise on his neck, “Like these?”_

_Crowley nodded shyly, “Yes...”_

_“Well, there’s nothing wrong with that, dear.” Aziraphale giggled, “Not like we haven’t done it before.”_

_Crowley looked up at the angel, unable to convey the same joy as him._

He could say anything he wanted. Anything. He could make up a fantasy and Aziraphale would never know his secret. Never:

_The demon then twirled his glass and said quietly, “Would you want to claim me though?”_

_Azirphale’s mouth fell open and he stared at him in disbelief. Crowley cringed and shrunk back into his seat, hoping he could disappear completely._

_This was a mistake. He should have said anything. He was going to leave him and they’d never talk agai-_

_“So, what you’re saying is,” Aziraphale eventually said, “You want me to claim you, while these urges are in effect?”_

_Crowley stared at his shoes guiltily, “Yes...”_

_“Oh, my dear.” The angel lifted his head to gaze at him properly, “I can very much do that.” _

Fast forward three days and Crowley found himself on a beach, inside a remote cave, on his hands and knees, completely naked and wondering why he couldn’t keep his bloody mouth shut!

It was bad enough, that his fantasy had been found out, but now he was being teased for it. Being forced to wait, for Aziraphale to ‘make his move.’

He couldn’t say how long he’d been like that for. A minute? An hour? A day? However long it was, it defiantly felt longer than was necessary...

A breeze, then gusted over Crowley’s hot skin and he groaned wantonly. He tried to shield himself, by folding his wings closer to his side, but it didn’t protect him, from the chilling wind. He lifted his head and peeked outside the cave.

It was surprisingly sunny. It was one of those rare days, at the end of the year, where it felt looked like the middle of summer.

However, the clouds in the sky, had the threat of rain about them and the sea was dark, despite the calm waters. The day had all the promise of a good storm on it’s way.

Speaking of storms, Crowley was about to explode, if Aziraphale didn’t do something soon!

He thought he’d explained how these instinctual urges worked, but apparently not. Otherwise, the angel would have showed kindness and fucked him already!

The second he turned on his senses, he ached all over. His cock hardened immediately and it felt heavy between his legs. His hole had also, miraculously slicked and loosened, ready to be taken.

His mind was screaming at him, to touch himself and satisfy his needs. His body encouraged these thoughts, by becoming hotter and extra sensitive.

It caused his body to perspire and it was terribly distracting. He could feel every bead of sweat on his body.

_Every. Single. One._

Including the one, that had started at the base of his spine, moved down into his crack, passed his twitching hole and trailed down the back of his bollocks. To put it mildly, it was fucking frustrating!

He knew, if Aziraphale just reached out and touched him, he would instantly cool and calm down. Hence the position.

He thought, that by being on all fours, he would look more alluring and the angel would give in and fuck him hard. But he hadn’t.

The angel wanted to savour this and drag out every, sweet torturous second of it. Secretly, Crowley would wait lifetimes for him. (He already had technically.) He just hoped it would be sooner, rather than later, because he really needed-

“My, my,” Aziraphale whispered, “what a lovely thing you are...and to think I believed, to be the only one out here.”

Crowley was about to roll his eyes and berate him for his acting, when the angel lightly brushed the back of his thigh. Not with his hand, but with a single fluffy feather.

“Oh, _fuck...”_ Crowley whined. 

“Such language,” The angel voice lowered considerably, “I will have to teach you patience clearly...”

Crowley groaned at domineering role he had taken on and then shivered, as he mapped the path of the feather. It travelled up his leg, over his hip and then stopped, to tickle his ribs. The demon chewed his lips and tried not to laugh at the sensation.

The feather stayed there for a while. Aziraphale stroked each rib, with that tantalising feather, before dipping down to graze the demons tummy.

Crowley hummed out a laugh, but quickly gritted his teeth, refusing to let out another sound. His stomach fluttered and tensed, at the soft swipes and was grateful when the feather moved again.

This time it was on his chest and was circling a nipple. Crowley hissed and tried to shift the feather, to touch him properly, but it instantly disappeared.

The demon growled, “Bastard...”

“Hmm, only a bit of a bastard, dear.” Aziraphale then placed the feather at the top of his spine and smoothed it over the muscles, “I can be more of a bastard, if you like?”

Crowley sighed and tried to relax into the touch, but he was feeling hotter than ever. He was certain, that he was the same temperature, as a burning star.

In reality, the feather would be up in flames, but the angel must be protecting it somehow.

Said feather, had now meandered down his back and was tracing the globes of his arse. Every stroke, avoided his hole and Crowley’s legs shook, at the strain of being patient.

It was worth the wait, as the feather found its way, into the cleft of his arse. The demon moaned in gratitude, jiggling his bottom for more.

The teasing continued, however, as the feather then danced around his empty hole. His ring quivered, after every pass and his cock throbbed painfully.

Crowley fingers dug deeper into the coarse sand and he said lowly, “Angel...”

The feather though, left his arse and reappeared on the back of his bollocks and the demon cried out, “Too much! Too much! I need you..._now!”_

“Oh, won’t you wait a little longer for me?” Aziraphale said affectionately, moving the feather to tickle the base of his cock.

Crowley gasped and thrashed his head from side to side, “Please, Aziraphale.”

“Please what?” The angel cooed, trailing the feather up to touch the head of his prick.

The demon felt tears form in his yellow eyes and his voice was thick and weak, as he whispered, “Please, claim me...”

“Oh, Crowley...” Aziraphale said lovingly.

Then the feather was gone and the angel covered his back with his body. Aziraphale’s cock was not manifested yet and Crowley sobbed at the knowledge. The angel shushed his tears, by peppering kisses, up Crowley’s spine.

“I’m here. I’m here.” The angel hushed after each kiss, “You’ve been so good for me.”

The demon sniffed and managed to reel back his emotions enough, to feel Aziraphale’s love. It eased his ache slightly, but he still needed more.

When the angel got to the back of Crowley’s neck, he smothered the spot in wet lingering kisses. The demon stretched out his neck, hoping to be marked there and then.

However, the angel only kissed and worshipped the area, causing Crowley to grunt in frustration. Aziraphale’s hands then petted, Crowley’s outstretched wings and he groaned at the feeling.

The angel then moved his hands, in the wrong direction of the feathers. Crowley fisted the sand beneath him and made an agitated noise.

Aziraphale ignored the sound, as he then smoothed his palms, over Crowley’s arms and settled them on top of his wrists.

“I want you to come from just my cock.” Aziraphale whispered into his neck, his prick finally materialised and positioned at his entrance.

Crowley nodded keenly, “Yes! Anything you want! Just get inside me, please, angel!”

Aziraphale smiled into his skin, “Very well.”

Then the angel was pushing his prick inside Crowley and they moaned in unison. The demon chanted, ‘thank you’ over and over again to Aziraphale, which made the angel rock into him at a steady pace.

Crowley thrusted back into him and turning his head more, gagging for the angel to claim him. Aziraphale, still wanting to make this last, only nuzzled his neck.

“Are you thinking about the Ark?” The angel then said into his shoulder, “About the two of every animal part?”

“Fuck...” Crowley’s back arched.

“I am.” The angel said sweetly, moving his hips gently into him, “I’ve been thinking about what you said. Being all alone with these urges and needing to be claimed-”

“Aziraphale, please-” Crowley pleaded.

The angel went on, like he hadn’t said anything, “No one has ever seen you like this, have they? Only me. Does that make me your mate?” He gave a harder thrust and said lewdly, “Am I your swan?”

Crowley panted and quickly shook his head, “No...your my angel.”

Aziraphale’s cock twitched inside him and he said breathlessly, “Yes I am.”

Crowley had a moment to feel smug, before hissing out deliriously, at the feel of Aziraphale’s teeth nipping at him. His cock jerked, ready to burst.

“So, would you like to be my demon?” The angel said silently.

“Yes!” Crowley heaved in a breath, “Yours...I’m yours...”

Aziraphale’s then sank his teeth, into his shoulder and he snarled, _“Mine!”_

Crowley came.

The demon howled long and high, his pleasure taking him by surprise and muted by the crashing waves. When he clinched around Aziraphale and the angel pounded into him, hard and fast, until he too came.

Crowley milked his cock and hissed happily, at being filled by his lover. Aziraphale pushed his cock, one last time inside him and remained there, in the afterglow of their love making.

After a while, the angel went to get up, the demon panicked, “Don’t pull out yet! Please just...stay there a minute. Please? Fuck, _fuck...”_

Aziraphale lowered himself back onto Crowley and kissed the mark on his neck, “I’ll stay as long you need.”

Crowley swallowed at the promise and closed his eyes, feeling loved and finally belonging to Aziraphale.

The demon then said weakly, “Please, don’t tell anyone...”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Aziraphale pledged and then chuckled softly, “And besides, who would I tell?”

Crowley sniggered and said, “I guess it is only us...”

“Exactly.” The angel then soothed his thumb on their linked hands, “I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you more.” The demon said more assertively and raised their hands to kiss the back of Aziraphale’s hand.

It was at the point that it began to rain. They both watched the pattering of the rain, as it hit the sand and sea, outside the alcove. The waves started to move, more aggressively and the sun was disappearing, behind the clouds.

“We should head back.” Crowley then said.

“Yes, I suppose we should.” Aziraphale agreed, but remained still.

The demon then tilted his head, “Isn’t Rome, our next memory?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said sadly, “when Jesus died at the-”

“I’m not counting that one.” Crowley cut in, “I’m talking about 41 AD. Our first meal together.”

He felt the angel begin to harden again, “What about it?”

Crowley grinned, “That was the day, I first wanted to fuck you. Do you remember me saying that, back in the museum?”

He heard Aziraphale gulp audibly, “...yes.”

“Good.” Crowley raised his hand, “I think, it’s time I remind you, whose in charge here.”


	3. Deamons Numquam Obliviscitur (XLI AD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Latin, so if there are any mistakes I apologise in advance :) 
> 
> Thank you for your patience on this one. My aunt has just had twins and I’ve been making a fuss of my new cousins hehe

Rome. 41 AD. The first time they had dinner together. The day they became attracted to one another.

Although, they both had contrasting fantasies on the matter. While one was dreaming of kissing their partner, the other wanted to fuck their brains out. (Guess which one was which...)

Fortunately, things have changed since then and Aziraphale desired, a lot more than just kissing. He pined for the same thing as Crowley did.

He wanted to be fucked. _Hard_ and _fast_. There was just one small problem-

“Angeeeel?” Crowley called from the bookshop entrance, “Heloooo? Are you in?”

Aziraphale felt himself brighten, at hearing his lovers voice and answered hotly, “I-I’ll be down in a minute, dear.”

The angel then regarded his reflection again and tilted his head from side to side. After a minute, he tutted and fussed with the winged brooch again.

He knew Crowley would seek vengeance, after their beach trip four days ago and he had an inkling, that it would have something to do with being patient. Aziraphale, however, was not in the mood to wait.

As he said before, he needed a good seeing to.

_“I think, it’s time I remind you, whose in charge here.”_ Crowley’s words rebounded in the angel’s mind and he swallowed anxiously.

He only had himself to blame. Teasing and drawing out his demons pleasure, knowing full well, how desperate Crowley was feeling.

Aziraphale bit his lip. _His demon_.

He knew they belonged to one another, but somehow it felt more official now. Crowley owned his heart and at last, the angel had his as well. Yes, it was worth it, but now he must face the consequences.

He just hoped he looked enticing enough, for Crowley to forget the whole thing.

The angel then straightened the pin, for the last time and finally smoothed his hands over his white tunic. Satisfied with his attire, he gave himself a reassuring nod and moved his palms to his neck.

He concentrated and a moment later, he felt the love bites disappear. Aziraphale sighed.

Well, if this was truly Rome, then his skin did not bare Crowley’s mark. Not yet anyway...

The angel smiled and headed for the stairs.

As he descended, he heard Crowley shouting from the backroom, “Do you fancy going out tonight?”

Aziraphale giggled, hiking up his tunic like a ballgown, “I thought we might stay in actually.”

“Yeah?” The demon sounded perplexed, “Shall I order us something then?”

The angel smirked, but did not reply. He took the last step on the stairs and strolled towards the backroom. Crowley, who was leafing through some takeaway brochures, did not notice Aziraphale, dressed in his Roman garbs and standing in the doorway.

Crowley, still intent on his task, picked up the angel’s old telephone receiver and enquired, “What are you in the mood for? Chinese? Indian? Ooo, we could have-”

“Could I tempt you to some oysters?”

The demon then looked up and did a double take, as he saw Aziraphale. His golden eyes roved over the angel and there was a long pause, where Crowley’s face was unreadable.

Aziraphale worried briefly, his hands expressing this, by knitting themselves silly. He wasn’t distraught for long though, as the demon then arched a brow and his grip on the handset, which was held aloft, whitened considerably.

The angel calmed. Oh, Crowley was most definitely interested...

Aziraphale, pleased by his reaction, then relaxed his hands and asked confidently, “Are you hungry, my darling?”

Crowley’s forked tongue, then wetted his lips and whispered unintentionally, “Fame pereo.”

Aziraphale, not expecting to hear Crowley speak Latin, gasped and felt heat rush through his body. The angel blinked curiously.

Well, that’s never happened before. Human’s used to speak Latin all the time and he didn’t react like that then! Perhaps, it was because Crowley had said it, or the fact that he was extreamely wanton.

Regardless, Aziraphale felt something and he yearned to hear more. When the angel glanced up at Crowley, he was wearing a smug smile, already understanding what had just occurred. Oh, dear...

Aziraphale swallowed, “Wha-What did you say?”

“I said _fame pereo_.” Crowley emphasised the words experimentally and the angel’s legs wavered slightly. The demon grinned and informed him slyly, “It means starving.”

“Oh...” Aziraphale knew what he had said, but was so enthralled by his words, that he wanted to hear it again.

His body responded the same way again, but he tried to look unaffected. Although, his thin tunic, did not hide his half hard prick at all.

The angel blushed and not too subtly, lowered his knotted hands to his front, hoping to conceal his excitement. Crowley, however, had already seen his interest and his smile only grew wider.

“Sssooo?” Crowley drawled, placing the telephone receiver onto the table, “You like Latin then?”

Aziraphale lips pursed at the accusation, wanting to stay in his angelic character, “I assure you, I really don’t know what-”

Crowley lifted a finger and repeated, “Operor vos amo Latine?

The angel’s hand shot out instantly and he gripped the doorframe tightly. He then breathed in hard, through his nose and he closed his eyes. Aziraphale’s cock was filling out fast, hardening for the demon and he berated himself for reacting so quickly, at such a simple sentence.

When Aziraphale had enough control, he shook his head and fibbed dreadfully, “No, I don’t...”

The demon, knowing he was lying, then stalked towards him with possessive stare. The angel held his ground, but his heart began to pound frantically in his chest.

When the two were nose to nose, Crowley hissed quietly, “Esss certusss?”

Aziraphale shuddered at Crowley’s tone, that was positively dripping with sex, which could not be said for his own voice, as he croaked, “Quite sure.”

Crowley searched his eyes and Aziraphale gulped nervously. Then with a low chuckle, the demon leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Ego non credo vos.”

The angel was about to say, ‘you don’t have to believe me’, but the words were cut off, as Crowley’s hand then touched his neck. The demon seemed sad for a second, that his marks had gone, but then his lips curled and exposed his teeth.

Aziraphale tiled his head back in invitation, but Crowley’s hand trailed down and traced his brooch. The only thing holding up his tunic. The angel licked his lips.

“Credo enim vos huius frui.” Crowley then clicked his fingers and somewhere behind Aziraphale, an item materialised.

The angel did not turn to look at what it was, as he was too captivated by Crowley to move. He was fascinated, at how his words were affecting him.

Why did Latin sound so sensual on Crowley’s tongue?

Aziraphale, now fully tumescent and unable to hold himself together, met his gaze and said, “I think you might be right...”

The demon went unearthly still and Aziraphale held his breath, knowing what was about to transpire. It had worked! Crowley had forgotten all about the beach and was going to fuc-

Crowley leaped forward, with bared teeth and bit into the angel’s soft fleshy throat. Aziraphale stumbled back and squeaked in surprise, grasping onto his shoulders in pleasure.

As Crowley started to work on another bruise, he guided the angel backwards. Aziraphale, to enamoured by the demons mouth, did not notice the movement.

After Crowley had made another mark, he backed away and admired his work. The angel panted and watched with glazed eyes, as his partner examined him.

The demon then said dangerously, “Pertinent es ad mihi.”

Aziraphale groaned and agreed eagerly, “Yes, I belong to you...Only you.”

Crowley hummed and said even more assertively, “Ergo audieritis vocem meum. Intelligere?”

“Yes, I understand...I...” The angel peered down at his neglected cock and his hands flexed at his sides, itching to touch himself, “I’ll obey you, Crowley.”

The demon breathed in sharply at Aziraphale’s easy compliancy, before asking gently, “Verbum tutum?”

Aziraphale smirked, “My safe word is holy water.”

Crowley nodded and exhaled softly. Then his face face darkened and he growled, “Habena.”

Aziraphale immediately followed his order, ripping off his pin and tunic uncaringly. Crowley watched with heavy eyes, practically vibrating with lust, which made the angel hurry further, in removing his clothes

Once his robes were off, he threw them aside and stood before his demon, erect and proud. Crowley took in the sight of his curvaceous angel with a gratified sigh.

Then the demon motioned his hand and instructed, “Claudet oculos vestros et circum vertere.”

The angel shivered and did as he was told. He shut his eyes and turned around, his back now facing Crowley.

His eyes roved over Aziraphale’s back and lingered over the globes of his arse. The demon then stepped forward and hushed into his hair, “Flecte.”

Aziraphale thrilled at the command and bent his body downwards. Then his chest came into contact with something hard. His eyes opened in shock and inspected the object.

The object was actually a barrel. A large wooden cask, used for ale or wine most likely, which the angel curled over perfectly.

Aziraphale’s body thrummed with intrigue, but before he could ask why, there a loud snap. Ropes appeared out of thin air and bound the angel’s wrists onto the weighty keg. He gasped and tugged against the restraints, but they held him in place.

The angel’s eyes widened. ‘My God, he’s going to fuck me over a barrel!’ His brain supplied wildly.

Aziraphale groaned at the implications and tried to move his hips, but discovered that he was just out of reach. The angel then thumped his head onto the cask below him and prayed he wouldn’t be left like this.

“Sunt tibi bene?” Crowley then asked, sounding concerned.

Aziraphale nodded frantically, “Yes, I’m more than well...”

He could hear Crowley’s smile, as he then said cheerily, “Bonum.”

Then the demon’s finger was at his shoulder and was caressing his way, towards his rear. Aziraphale flushed and wished it would get to its destination soon...

“Vos divinam inspicere.” Crowley then said sweetly.

Aziraphale sighed at the praise and relaxed onto the barrel more. He spread his legs a little, hoping he would get the message.

Crowley did understand and when his finger arrived at his backside, he dramatically grabbed handfuls of his arse and snarled, “Meus es tu!”

The angel howled in reply, “Yours!”

A slick finger was then shoved into his arse. Aziraphale yelped, but quickly melted into heated moans, as it was pumped in and out of him.

After a minute, Aziraphale felt a second digit circling his hole. Teasing him.

The angel impatiently begged, “More!”

“Certe.”

The second finger then joined the first and Aziraphale keened. His body pushed back onto his fingers and he could feel his balls drawing up, preparing to come.

Aziraphale then whined, “Touch me...”

Crowley scissored his fingers and said, “Nulla.”

The angel frowned, “No?”

The demon kissed the back of his neck, “Manus mihi non satis sit pro vobis?”

Crowley then pressed onto his prostate and the angel hollered, “Ah! Do that again! Please!”

Crowley did so. Over and over, until Aziraphale was on the cusp of climax.

Then the demon bit his earlobe and ordered, “Veni, mi angelus.”

Aziraphale threw back his head, at hearing ‘angel’ in Latin and exclaimed, “Crowley!”, before coming hard.

He then screeched out, as he felt Crowley encircling his cock and working him through it. Aziraphale didn’t care though and he fucked into the demons fist gladly, until finally he stopped coming altogether.

The angel then slumped over the cask and panted heavily, exhausted from his climax. He just needed a minute and then they could-

Aziraphale then felt uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure why. He tried to move, but the feeling was still there.

When he managed to regain enough awareness, he realised that the demon had not stopped touching his flaccid prick. His fingers were also still inside him and were driving into him deeply.

Aziraphale squirmed, trying to wriggle out of Crowley’s hands, but he could not. The demon then laughed harshly, “Sensitivo?”

Crowley’s digits then curled and the angel cried out, already feeling his cock hardening again. The demon kissed along his shoulder blades and stroked his cock at a punishing pace.

Aziraphale tried to get away, but the bonds secured him into place. Seeing no other option he pleaded, “St-Stop! It’s too much! I just need - Ah!”

The demon ignored him and continued his ministrations. The angel whimpered, but allowed Crowley free reign of his vessel.

If he didn’t want this, then Aziraphale would have used his safe word...and he did want this. Terribly so.

Once the angel’s prick was hard again, Crowley purred, “Deamons numquam obliviscar.”

The angel then remembered everything. Their beach outing. The teasing. The desperation of his lover. And then Crowley’s threat.

Aziraphale twitched in the demons palm, “Oh dear...”

Crowley smiled into his neck and started to bring the angel off again. So, this was his punishment.

Aziraphale wasn’t being forced to wait for his pleasure, but he was going to come, over and over and over again, until the demon saw fit to stop. The angel moaned and made his legs stay open, for Crowley to do as pleased.

The demon rewarded him, by replacing his fingers with his mouth. When Crowley’s tongue began to fuck his quacking hole, Aziraphale chewed his lip, worried about the noises he’d make in such a fragile state.

Crowley then pulled away, smacking his lips lewdly, “Ne abscondas a mihi gemitus.” He then swiped his tongue over the angel’s ring and breathed, “Cupio audire te clamatis.”

Aziraphale made a high pitched sound and wailed, “Oh God!”

Then Aziraphale was coming again, less harder this time, but no less pleasurably. As before, Crowley drained his cock, of all it’s energy and continued to touch him, even when the angel begged him to stop.

Although, they both knew Aziraphale didn’t mean it because it was just so...bonum.

Yes, it was very bonum. So, bonum in fact, that Aziraphale didn’t think he needed a safe word in the first place.

Even after, he had climaxed for the fifth time that night, crying and sobbing uselessly, he wouldn’t use it. (Aziraphale was thankful for being an angel, as a human would have given out a while ago.)

He wanted Crowley to ruin him. It would be up to him when he was finished with Aziraphale.

Crowley then pulled his mouth away from the angel’s balls and said “Vos sunt delectamentum.”

Aziraphale thrashed his head and squealed, the keg only creaked in response, still imprisoning the angel. He was unsure whether to thrust into the demon’s hand or discorporate at this point.

The angel decided that neither option was as wonderful, as the idea of Crowley inside him.

“Please!” Aziraphale flailed, “Please, Crowley...I need you...”

Crowley knew precisely what he wanted and stood up instantly. The demon placed his prick at the angel’s very ready hole and played the tip over the delicate skin.

Aziraphale grunted and pushed back, attempting to get him inside, but the demon avoided him and held him still by his hips. The angel sniffled and felt fresh tears forming in eyes, until and idea formed in his head.

Well, if Crowley was going to be a tease, then so would Aziraphale.

“Oh, Crowley.” The angel sighed, “My sweet serpent. My gentle demon. You’re so good to me.”

The demon hissed at his worshipful tone and his cock slipped in a little. Crowley quickly corrected this by pulling back out, much to Azraphale’s distress.

The angel did not show it and instead hummed lustfully, “Oh my darling. My dearest. You’re so...” Aziraphale paused to look over his shoulder at the demon and said, “Impius.”

_“Fuck!” _Crowley broke his character and finally slammed into the angel relentlessly.

Aziraphale bawled happily, the tears running down his cheeks, as he cheered him on, “Oh, that’s it! That’s it! Fuck me, Crowley...Keep going! Don’t stop! Don’t - Oh!”

Crowley gave little grunts and groans, at the angel’s words and he fucked him harder and harder. He was close. So, very close.

The demon then reached around for Aziraphale’s cock and the angel wriggled, “Oh no, dear. Not again...Please! I want you to come. Don’t worry about me.” The angel sobbed, when Crowley’s fingers enclosed his sore stiff prick, “I will not come again...”

Crowley growled and tugged on him harder and faster, “You _will_ come again and you _will_ do it, before I finish.” The demon then tweaked one of his nipples and demanded, “And you _will_ do it now!”

Aziraphale screamed, doing as he was told and came unbearably hard. (So hard, that the whole of London blacked out!)

Crowley followed suit and came even harder. (Much harder in fact, that it turned the city lights back on.)

The demon waved his hand and the two were transported to sofa, where they snuggled off into a deep sleep.


	4. The Arrangement (550 AD)

_Clang! Clang! Shwing!_

In 537 AD, after not seeing Aziraphale for nearly 500 years, (they’d gone far longer than that in the past, but after having dinner with the angel, he pined to see him sooner), Crowley had an epiphany about their jobs on Earth.

_Pa-Ting! Tang! Tang!_

He realised that, while Hell was telling him to foment discord, Heaven was instructing Aziraphale to spread peace. Essentially, they were just canceling each other out.

_Pang! Dring! Pang!_

It only made sense then, that they informed their respective offices, that they did everything they said and just stayed at home. At the end of the day, the result would always be the same and no one would know the difference.

_Swoosh! Swoosh!_

However, when he told Aziraphale about his plan, he wasn’t very convinced and the conversation was dropped. Crowley feared, that he ruined what little kinship they had and it would be the last time he’d see him.

_Whoop! Whoop!_

Fortunately, just thirteen years later, they ‘bumped’ into one another again, (which definitely was an accident and not Crowley stalking him at all!) This time though, the angel brought up the conversation.

_Pa-Ting! Dring! Shwing!_

It seemed that in his absence, Aziraphale had considered his idea more and saw some merit to his thinking. Mainly, it was because they could spend more time together. (As well as, not needing to lug around heavy armour and staying out of the damp weather.)

_Clang! Tang! Pang!_

And so in 550 AD, The Arrangement was born.

_Dring!_

The Arrangement being, that they lend the other a hand, if ever they needed it.

_Shwing!_

But what if The Arrangement, meant something else to them...

_Pa-ting!_

What if, The Arrangement literally meant, ‘lend the other a _hand_, if ever they _needed it.’_

_Swoosh-Whoop!_

And what if they both desired different things.

_Swoosh-Whoop!_

Like, for example-

_Swooo-Claaang!_

Their swords met in the middle. Sapphire eyes met gold. Desire flared between them.

“Desist Black Knight,” Aziraphale proclaimed proudly, as if he were talking to a large audience, “and let me suck your cock!”

The demon, hiding his amusement and excitement at the bold statement, then leaned into Aziraphale. Their blades scrapped slightly, as he brought their faces closer together. Aziraphale stared at Crowley’s lips briefly and his chest heaved wantonly, as they became inches apart.

Crowley, remaining in character, then rasped dangerously, “Succumb to me, Sir Aziraphale and let me suck yours.”

The angel, brought out of his reverie, then narrowed his eyes and pushed the demon away, “Never!”

Crowley growled.

_Ting! Ting! Ting!_

“Steady on, dear!” Aziraphale sputtered worriedly, after receiving a quicker assault, from the demon’s blade.

Crowley guffawed, “HA! Has my holier-than-thou angel, forgotten how to use a sword?”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to growl.

_Cling! Cling! Cling!_

Their swords clashed, which the demon easily parried, with an awed grin on his face. Crowley admired his lovers features, in the midst of his attack, which was a mix of want and fury.

It was a glorious thing to witness. Or at least his hard on seemed to think so...

After the short burst of blades, the two staggered backwards. Their panting breaths echoed, through the thick fog and forest, which only added to the stillness of their surroundings.

While they recovered, (although not needing to), the two then circled each other and eyed their partner appreciatively. They were both dressed, in the armour of that period.

Crowley was dressed in his ‘Black Knight’ get up, while the angel was in his ‘Knight of The Table Round’ gear. Both of them thought, that the other looked exceedingly gallant.

The demon then swung his sword artfully, “Seems you can still fight with a blade...” Crowley smirked, “Flaming or otherwise...”

Aziraphale chuckled brightly, his smile glowing in the dull space, “Like riding a velocipede.”

“Bike.” Crowley said in an exasperated tone, “The phrase is -” Aziraphale tilted his head and the demon rolled his eyes, “Oh, never mind!”

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

“I always wondered, what you would be like in a sword fight” Crowley said between strikes happily, “and I’m not disappointed...”

The angel smiled, before hefting his sword towards him again, which Crowley effortlessly avoided.

The demon then bit his lip, seeing the blush and concentration on Aziraphale’s face and stated plainly, “I’m so hard for you, angel...”

Aziraphale chuckled at that, but said honestly, “I must say, I am also...” the angel twirled his sword skilfully, before whispering “aroused.”

“Fuck...” Crowley whimpered, feeling his body lighting up immediately, before declaring, “Well, throw down your sword, good sir knight and let me pleasure you.”

The angel flushed, “No!”

_Ping! Cling! Ting!_

Aziraphale then hollered, with the battle cry of a thousand men and lunged forward. The demon, suddenly glad of they were using invisible shields, side stepped quickly and dodged his assail.

The angel looked surprised at the movement, as he stumbled ahead and hitting the tree instead. Aziraphale then appeared dazed for a moment, before realising that his sword was imbedded in the bark.

Aziraphale then tried to yank the sword out, but it would not budge. Aziraphale looked back nervously and Crowley grinned.

Crowley tapped his furry caped shoulder with his blade and teased, “Stuck?”

The angel harrumphed, “No, don’t be -” he tugged on the hilt again, but to no avail, “silly...”

Crowley snorted and had the decency to wait for Aziraphale. Wouldn’t do to win so soon, would it?

Then he had an idea.

It was the sort of idea, that makes every genius smile, in the exact same way. Crowley was no exception and he smiled like a snake.

***

Aziraphale, finally wrenching the sword from the tree, turned and got into his fighting stance. Except there was no one there to fight.

The angel glanced about and confirmed his theory. Well, there was definitely no sign Crowley.

Not that shocking really, since his demon always liked to play games....

But who could say, that he wasn’t there? The fog was so heavy now, that he could barely see past his nose.

Not a problem if one was a demon, who could see in the dark and probably through mist as well, but a real issue for an angel, who didn’t share those talents.

Aziraphale couldn’t utilise his other senses, like he did back in the bookshop, because this was fog. It wasn’t pitch black and his angelic senses refused to heighten, as he could still technically see.

Which left the angel in a bit of a bind.

Aziraphale gulped, “Oh dear...”

Seeing no alternative, the angel ran. Yes, ran. Not for his life, but certainly at a fair speed.

What else could he do?

As he went, the angel made a loud ‘Crunk, Crunk, Crunk’, (which sounded a lot like a trolley full of desserts, traveling way past the speed any cakes should ever go). The only sound he made was his erratic panting, which seemed even louder in his ears.

Aziraphale laughed, because if the demon couldn’t see him, then he’d certainly hear him. The angel then dashed behind a tree and waited to catch his breath.

He could feel a heart pounding in his vessel and a light sweat beading his brow, as he felt a lovely tingle vibrating through his body.

God, this was exhilarating!

Aziraphale then peeked around the tree and saw nothing there. He did the same to the other side and came up empty. He frowned.

Where on earth was he?

***

The demon manoeuvred soundlessly, in his hiding place, keeping his eyes fixed on his angel. He watched as Aziraphale glanced back, searching for him and almost laughed out loud.

Who said he would be behind the angel?

Crowley smiled. All he had to do now, was wait for the right moment-

Aziraphale stepped away from the tree. Crowley, with his sword readied, jumped from the tree.

***

Aziraphale heard the demon, before he actually saw him. There was a snap of a branch and then he felt the air rushing above him. He deduced quickly, that it could only be Crowley.

Who else would be out in the middle of nowhere?

So, when the angel looked up and saw only black metal, he lifted his sword and prepared for the crash. They both yelled at the same time.

“Surprise!”

“Crowley!”

_Swooo-Claaang!_

***

Crowley stupidly forgot, how strong Aziraphale was and for some reason, he expected the angel to collapse on impact. However, when their swords met, Aziraphale stayed upright and used his angelic power, to pin Crowley into the tree, which he just leapt from.

The demon huffed on collision, the air rushing out of his vessel, as he was held in place. Crowley was momentarily shocked, by Aziraphale’s angelic force and was lost in the sensation.

That was until he felt his breastplate and gauntlets miraculous disappear...

Crowley snarled and countered his miracle, for his own demonic one. He heard Aziraphale gasp, as the armour above his waist, vanished as well and then the angel pulled away.

When they were a few feet apart, the two greedily examined each other and explored what they wearing underneath. Crowley frowned, while Aziraphale’s expression eased into a smile, which was far too brilliant and mischief for an angel.

Then their eyes locked.

“A gambeson?” Crowley grumbled frustratedly, “Really angel? As if you weren’t wearing enough bloody layers...”

Aziraphale pouted adorably, as he took a second to look at his clothes. Then he glared back, “At least mine are in keeping with the times!”

Crowley peered down. He was wearing a thin black shirt, with contrasting red laces, that trailed over the front of it. The laces in question, however, were barely tied and it exposed his pale chest sinfully.

The demon then lifted his head, running his palms down his torso, as he purred, “You don’t like it?”

Aziraphale followed the path of his hands, before answering quietly, “I didn’t say that...”

Crowley smirked, giving him a knowing wink, which made Aziraphale blush handsomely. He couldn’t wait to show him the matching pants...

Then the demon raised his sword and-

_Ping! Pang! Dring!_

“You can’t resist me, darling.” Aziraphale beamed, “You know you want my mouth, _fucking_ your cock.”

Crowley groaned, his cock jerking and stiffening, from Aziraphale’s blasphemous words. The angel knew exactly what he liked to hear.

Well, swings and roundabouts, turnabout was only fair play.

_Cling! Clang! Shwing!_

Crowley lowered his voice and spoke roughly, “Infernum non flectere!”

Aziraphale moaned and the demon observed his knees buckling, with a smug smile. He then took advantage, of his angel’s weakened state, by drawing his sword and-

_Ting! Tang! Pa-Ting!_

Aziraphale eluded the demon’s blade, without much difficulty. They continued like that, for another minute, before the angel gave a reserved sigh and-

_Swoosh! Whoop! Clatter!_

Crowley blinked. Then blinked again.

Somehow, Aziraphale had disarmed him, got him onto the ground and was on his back, facing the angel. He had also got the rest of Crowley’s armour off, leaving him in just his skimpy shirt and matching underwear.

This time, the red laces, were down the sides of his hips. They too were pulled tight and revealing the skin beneath, because of his painful erection, which had loosened the ties.

Aziraphale grinned. Crowley swallowed.

The demon tired to crawl backwards, but Aziraphale’s sword halted his movements instantly. Crowley felt the cold metal, directing his chin upwards and look up at his captor.

The angel raised a challenging brow, “Do you yield?”

Crowley licked his lips and hesitated. Bloody hell, he was completely in love with him...

The demon then cleared his throat and replied hoarsely, “Yeah. Yup. Definitely. I give in.” He spread his legs enticingly, “You win.”

Aziraphale was mesmerised, by Crowley’s shifting position, but quickly remembered himself and got back into their game. He then announced dramatically, “Then you are defeated Black Knight!”

The angel tossed away his sword and dropped between his knees. Crowley concealed a gasp, as Aziraphale then touched his quivering thighs and slid them further apart. Aziraphale’s focus was on the tent of his underwear and the demon shook with need.

Aziraphale’s head then began to lower slowly, as he whispered to his aching groin, “And now I shall claim my prize...”

Crowley snorted, despite his prick screaming out for him, “Are you getting turned on, from defeating the Black Knight?”

Aziraphale gave a warming smile, as he then placed a sure hand on Crowley’s dick and squeezed, “I might be...”

The demon then threw back his head involuntarily, as Aziraphale tossed him off through his pants. Crowley bucked and rutted into his hot palm and whined, desperate to remove the cloth, that was still separating them.

As if reading his mind, Aziraphale yanked at his underwear hurriedly. In his haste, the angel tore and ripped the thin fabric off Crowley.

The demon wailed, “Oh, fuck me!”

Aziraphale sniggered, “Well, if you insist...”

Then the angels mouth engulfed him to the root. Crowley yelped in surprise, before transcending into breathy moans.

The demon then settled, one of his hands into Aziraphale’s hair, petting and encouraging the curly head, that was pleasuring him leisurely. His other hand was used to keep his body up, in order to watch what the angel was doing.

And what the angel was doing, was giving him the best blow job he’d ever had!

He felt Aziraphale’s tongue, curling and twirling over his prick, stimulating him expertly. Then the angel was sucking at him and pulling back, until there was only his cock head between his lips.

Crowley gritted his teeth, begging his body not to hump into Aziraphale’s sweet mouth. Not that the angel was helping, as Aziraphale was now lapping at his tip tentatively, like he was an ice lolly.

The demon groaned at the crude image and clawed at the dirt behind him, while his other hand smoothed Aziraphale’s hair lovingly. What did he do to deserve such worship?

Crowley then moaned his praises aloud, “Oh, angel - Ah! Ah! Ah! - You’re perfect...Divine! I love you! Love you sssooo much!”

Aziraphale commended his words, by tickling his balls and caressing one of his nipples, his head bobbing a little faster too. Crowley took his hand away from the angel’s hair and dug his nails into his own thigh.

“Chrissst Almighty, that’sss good!” The demon hissed out, “Pleassse! I can’t hold back much longer-”

Aziraphale lifted his head suddenly and pleaded, “Don’t hold back for me, Crowley. Oh, my love. Please, come for me.” The angel then kissed along his cock, “Let me see it. Let me savour all of you.”

All at once, Aziraphale’s mouth was on him again and he hummed around his prick. The demon had no choice, but do as he was told.

Crowley screamed, “Azzziraphale!”, before climaxing down Aziraphale’s throat.

Aziraphale accepted it, with a joyful groan and sucked him through his orgasm. He swallowed Crowley’s unholy essence with glee and the demon quaked all over.

He spoke the angel’s name, like it was the only word he knew, until he was too fucked to even do that. Crowley sagged back into the earth and allowed the shockwaves, of his spectacular end, to consume him.

While the demon recovered, he felt the angel lay beside him and soothe a hand over his panting chest. It was so comforting and loving, that it made his heart swell pleasantly.

Eventually, the demon got his wits together and was able to gaze at Aziraphale, who was already looking at him tenderly.

Crowley’s mouth quirked, “Woah...”

The angel laughed, “Hm, that good, dear? I must remember that.”

Crowley tangled his fingers in the angel’s hair, “Please do...”

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, which ended far too soon for Crowley’s liking. The demon grumbled and pulled Aziraphale back to his mouth, for another one. A better one.

Aziraphale smiled against his lips and eagerly parted them for more. Crowley gladly plunged his tongue inside his mouth, before freezing as he tasted himself.

Crowley grimaced at the salty taste, before deciding that snogging his angel was waaay more important. Their lips and tongues, showed their adoration for one another, by kissing the other near senseless.

After a while, the two pulled away and observed each other dotingly. Love crackled between them, like a never ending smouldering fire.

It was intoxicating...

Crowley then croaked, “So, does the Black Knight get to return the favour?”

Aziraphale blushed, “Perhaps, when we go back home...”

The demon swallowed. _Home. _Where was that exactly?

It had been nagging at him, for some time now, but he didn’t want to move ‘too fast’ and ruin what they had. Even if he couldn’t stop thinking about, living with Aziraphale...

He stowed away his thoughts and gave the angel a soft smile, “Sure thing.”

Crowley clicked his fingers and the two vanished.


	5. The Language Of Love (1601)

“Just run it be me one more time, angel.” Crowley asked, as he twisted his wrists, causing the ties above his head to come loose again.

Aziraphale tutted, “Must you be so...” He huffed, as he tightened the binds once more, “bendy, my dear.”

“You didn’t seem to mind last night.” Crowley said mischievously, giving the restraints a little tug and ensuring they held in place, “You know, when I was sucking your cock, while you were licking my-”

“Yes, thank you, Crowley!” The angel berated primly, “I don’t need reminding.”

The demon wetted his lips and parted his legs alluringly, “I might though.”

Aziraphale giggled and lightly swatted Crowley’s naked thigh, “Wicked serpent! Stop trying to tempt me, when my intention is to worship you.”

“Oh?” Crowley tilted his head, “And what exactly does that entail?” He then fanned his bound hands, “Last time I checked, worshiping didn’t require being tied to your bed.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks pinked, but refused to take the bait. The angel instead, lowered his head and aimed his lips, towards Crowley’s exposed nipple. The demo. could feel his hot breath, tickling it and his heart raced earnestly.

“Would you rather I untied you?” Aziraphale whispered lusciously.

Crowley swallowed, “No...”

The angel beamed at his reply and rewarded him, by descending the rest of the way and taking the bud, into his hot mouth. Crowley hissed for a moment, before pressing his body upwards for more.

Aziraphale continued to tease, the sensitive nipple with his tongue, until he finally decided, that his teeth should join the party as well and nip at the delicate skin. Crowley whined his encouragement and felt his cock begin to fill.

“Yesss, angel.” Crowley hushed desperately, “More!”

This seemed to bring Aziraphale back to his senses, as he then gave one last kiss, to Crowley’s reddened nipple and stepped away. The demon whimpered at the loss and stared after him yearningly.

The angel ignored the sound he made and alternatively, walked to the armchair, that had been appropriately placed, at the bottom of the bed. It gave Aziraphale the perfect view, of Crowley’s entire body, which he took full advantage of, once he settled into his seat for the evening.

Crowley peered down, between the V of his legs and asked hoarsely, “Enjoying yourssself?”

Aziraphale grinned cheekily, “Immensely...”

The demon wriggled at that, pulling at his bounds a little. Oh, this was going to be fun!

Crowley disguised his excitement, by grumbling, “I don’t see how you can worship me, from all the way down there...”

“Oh, you’d be surprised...” Aziraphale all but whispered to himself.

Crowley hid the thrill, that raked through his vessel and pouted, “At least give me a hint.”

“A hint?” The angel hummed, pretending to debate his answer, “Yes, that only seems fair. Hmm, let me see now...”

Aziraphale then brought up a finger and tapped his chin for extra emphasis, which made the demon roll his eyes adoringly. Everyday he loved him more and more...

Then Aziraphale’s eyes widened, as if he just had an idea, “Ah-Ha! I’ve got it!” He stood up and waved his hand down his body, making his attire change, “Is this enough of a hint?”

The demon gaped at him, his jaw slack in complete awe and surprise. The angel was now dressed in a beautifully detailed doublet and matching puffed breeches. Crowley’s eyes, however, were focused on the decoration around the angel’s neck.

Crowley breathed in shakily, “Is that-”

“A ruff?” The angel interrupted cheerfully, “Yes, my darling demon, it is.” He then ran a slow finger over the neckpiece, “Do you know why I’m wearing it?”

Crowley shook his head dumbly, preferring to follow the angel’s finger instead. The ruff was even more stunning than he remembered. He recalled the first time Aziraphale wore it.

It was back in the early 17th century, when they had just moved to London, after hearing about the up-and-coming play write genius. They had been meeting up regularly, since The Arrangement was formed, but this was the first time, the two were in close proximity of each other.

It was also when-

The demon looked up, “That’s when I fell in love with you...”

“It was.” Aziraphale confirmed in a honeyed voice, giving his neckpiece a little tug, “You said the ruff really suited me.”

Crowley’s cock twitched at the memory and said honestly, “It still does...”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you.” The angel said, giving his hard prick a heartwarming smile, before meeting his eyes, “You know, that’s when I fell in love with you as well.”

“I know, angel.” Crowley said just as lovingly, “I know...”

They shared a gentle gaze and basked in one another’s love, which went unsaid between them. After a while, the angel broke the silence and admitted quietly, “I want to try something...”

Crowley adjusted his position, trying to control his excitement. Being bound and pleasured, by one another, was nothing new to them.

However, they had only recently stepped, into the world of sex toys and, if he suspected correctly, then Aziraphale wanted to try do more of that. Crowley knew, how shy Aziraphale could get, about these things and so it was vital, that he supported him, in a cool and collected manner.

No matter how much his vessel, wanted to be taken by a fake cock and watched by the angel...

“Take your time.” Crowley croaked, “Whatever it is, I trust you.”

Aziraphale calmed marginally, before affirming, “And you’ll tell me if you are...” He breathed in anxiously, “uncomfortable?”

“Of course.” The demon hushed, wishing slightly that it would be uncomfortable.

Aziraphale seemed to relax at that and let out a relieved sigh. He then took a moment to formulate his following words.

Crowley was on the knife edge of anticipation. His whole body was ready, for just about anything, that Aziraphale might throw at him.

Would he use the butt plug again? Would he use a dildo on him? Would he bring out a cock ring and deny him climax? Would he even touch him?

As it turns out, what Aziraphale had planned, was lightyears, from what Crowley was expecting...

_ **“Hello, Crowley.”** _

The demon flinched. He felt the air purr and warm all around him, like he had opened the door to a steam room. It had been six thousand years, since Crowley had heard and felt this way, but OH, did he remember it now!

Enochian. The language of angels. (Or the original language of love.)

When heard, it allows you to feel the devotion from the speaker. Quite literally.

For example, if Aziraphale were to say, ‘I love your feet’, then Crowley would feel the angel’s passion towards them, without him even lifting a finger! Or if he were to say, ‘I love fucking you’, then-

Crowley met the angels eyes, who gave him a look that said, ‘Guess, I’m not the one with a language kink...’

The demon moaned, his prick hardening eagerly, as he struggled in his bounds, “Oh, you clever wonderful bastard!”

_**“Oh, I’m so pleased you like this!” **_Aziraphale cheered in his angelic voice,_** “I was so worried, that I would hurt you...”**_

Crowley felt his concern instantly. It skimmed the outside of his skin, as if it were testing the waters. It was like smelling a delicious Sunday dinner, through a kitchen door. And he was starving for it!

The demon moaned and tried to push his chest into the velvety warmth, but the Aziraphale’s power pulled away suddenly. Crowley frowned and looked at his partner confusedly.

Aziraphale watched him affectionately, as he then boomed, _**“Are you ready for me?”**_

Crowley groaned, feeling the loving presence return, which was lightly touching his skin again. The demon nodded keenly, “Yes! I’m ready! Please, angel...Say something else...”

Aziraphale smiled brightly, as he then straightened his back and unknitted his worried hands, to grip at the armrests boldly. Crowley grinned.

He loved seeing his angel like this. Unashamed and so full of confidence. It thrilled him to no end!

The angel then looked openly into Crowley’s face and spoke solemnly,_** “Your eyes are beautiful. When I look into them, it feels like I am gazing at the stars.”**_

Crowley felt it instantly. The touch. The love.

The demons eyes stuttered shut, as invisible lips, then kissed and soothed his eyelids. It was like they were whispering, their affection into them.

It was intense and beyond divine!

Crowley had to peek down the bed, just to make sure, that Aziraphale really wasn’t doing it. He wasn’t.

In fact, Aziraphale was watching him, as if he were deciphering a complicated passage in a book. And fuck, wasn’t that a turn on!

To be watched, by his unaffected partner, while he was in throes of passion...

Crowley then heard Aziraphale chuckle lowly, before saying truthfully, _**“I love your eyebrows. They show me what you like...Its your tell.”**_

Crowley lifted his brows in surprise and unseen fingertips traced them lovingly. The demon, unwilling to let it go, went to get up, but was stopped by his tied hands. He growled in frustration.

All this time, Aziraphale had been reading him!

He stared at Aziraphale accusingly, who only smirked and directed the obscured hands again, _**“I love it when you blush.”**_

The demon moaned, as the hands shifted to his cheeks distractedly. He felt thumbs and light kisses, glide over his skin, making him sigh a little.

After a moment, Crowley snarled threateningly, “I’ll get you later for that...”

Aziraphale gulped eagerly, before continuing his worship, _**“Your hair is gorgeous. Colour of fire...texture of clouds...”**_

“Uhh!” Crowley groaned, quickly forgetting everything, as miraculous blunt fingernails, then caressed and scratched his scalp.

His head thumped back into the pillows, which had been multiplied by Aziraphale, so that he could still watch his reactions. The invisible hands then tugged at Crowley’s long locks, which he responded with a short appreciative grunt.

The unseen hands stayed in his hair, as Aziraphale’s gracious gaze, then focused on the demons mouth,_** “I fantasise about your lips kissing me.”**_

Crowley breathed in a gasp, as the unseen hands, yanked his head back and delicate lips touched his mouth. The invisible lips, brushed back and forth, letting him feel the warmth and devotion there.

The demon tried to kiss back, but the lips upon his, were as soft as flower petals and he feared he might break them, if he kissed too hard. They required the gentlest of touches and every drop of love, that he had.

He glanced down the bed, noticing that Aziraphale had crossed his legs and his eyes were now heavy with lust. It made Crowley whine and kiss the concealed lips, a little more lewdly.

The angel then said breathlessly,_** “I adore your forked tongue, when it worships me.”**_

“Oh, fuck!” Crowley exclaimed, as the muscle in his mouth was enveloped in heat and stroked by a hidden tongue.

The demon gave it his all. Aziraphale asked for worship and that is what he would do.

Crowley thrusted his tongue, into the empty air and snogged the holy mouth that was there. He heard Aziraphale gasp, at the pornographic picture before him and began to unbutton his doublet hurriedly.

The demon keened at the sight and redoubled his efforts, into the invisible kiss. Once the angel had shoved his top off, exposing his flushed chest, he moved to remove the ruff.

The ties creaked, as the demon fisted his hands and spoke roughly through the kiss, _“Leave. It. On.”_

Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically, taking his hand away from the neckpiece and unfastening his pants instead. He stood briefly and pushed his breeches down his legs.

When he was seated again, Aziraphale started to touch his cock slowly, with a miraculous lubed hand. The angels head rolled back and he sighed at pleasure from his hand.

Crowley’s hips gyrated involuntarily, but despite his aching prick, he pleaded, “Please, let me go! I want to touch you!”

_**“Always so good to me.” **_The angel admired sweetly.

Crowley stiffened at his words, as his whole vessel was consumed by heat. It was like he had been dumped into a hot bath, which caused him to thrash and moan for more.

Aziraphale cooed softly, removing his hand from his cock and staring at him dotingly, _**“Let me take care of you. Let me love you in return.”**_

_“Oh!”_ Crowley hollered in surprise, before begging, “Please, keep talking! Oh, please, Aziraphale! Give me more!”

The angel reigned in his desire and held the armrests firmly, as he concentrated on Crowley’s throat,_** “Your nipples are so pretty, my dear. I could kiss them for lifetimes.”**_

“Tsssss!” Crowley hissed at the wet sensation, before appraising, “Ah, fuck! That’s it! That’s it! Oh, you’re incredible love.”

Aziraphale chewed his lip and unseen mouth, continued to smooch and lick his nipples reverently. Keeping the hidden mouth on Crowley’s chest, the angel turned his attention to his torso.

_**“I like running my hands over your ribs.” **_Aziraphale’s expression darkened handsomely,_** “You are so ticklish, darling.”**_

Crowley’s eyes widened for a second, before he yowled, “Shit!”

Then the demon was being tickled relentless, while his nipples were kissed and nibbled at. Crowley hollowed with laughter and Aziraphale joined him happily.

He tried to escape, the hidden hands and mouthes on him, but they were instant in their worship. The knots kept in place though and all he could do, was take whatever they gave him.

After a while, the angel took pity on him and removed the tickling hands and mouthes from him. Crowley panted for breath, struggling to recover his breath.

In the meantime, he felt Aziraphale zone in on his legs and whisper justly,_** “I love your thighs. So strong, yet so soft...”**_

Crowley sighed, parting his legs and allowing the miraculous hands to touch him. They smoothed over the heated skin and the love resounded through him. The demon shuddered, as his cock dribbled on his stomach and quivered for more.

Thankfully, the angel saw this and spoke gently, _**“I never tire of the sounds you make, when I kiss your arse.”**_

“Yesss!” The demon cried out, in high pitch voice, as a mouth attached itself to his ring and tongued him crudely.

His body thrusted back, into the invisible tongue and he observed Aziraphale, as he began to touch himself once more. Crowley threw his head back, at the vision the angel made and stared at him desperately.

Aziraphale understood and focused on his groin, _**“I love caressing your balls.”**_

“Holy fucking shit!” The demon bucked into the air, as he his balls were given the same adoring treatment.

They were tickled and fondled, by the angel’s powerful love, which made Crowley beseech, “Come on! Stop teasing and just give it to me, angel!”

Aziraphale licked his lips, as he quickened his pace on his cock and asked hotly, _**“Do you think you can handle both? If I were to praise your cock and your arse at the same time?”**_

Crowley felt the questioning pressure, ghosting his cock and hole, which made the demon bellow loudly, “Do it! Fucking do it now! Please!”

The angel took a moment to smile at him and Crowley wished he could capture that look forever.

_**“Your cock and arse are perfection.” **_Aziraphale whispered, _**“It’s like your prick was made to ruin me and I was created, to ravish your hole.”**_

Crowley screamed, as his cock was pushed inside, a tight invisible hole and his arse was filled, by a thick and hard prick. As the hidden dick rutted his arse, his own prick was worked in time with the thrusts. 

They used him wonderfully and fucked him sooo perfectly.

It wasn’t long, before the demon was falling apart and coming all over his stomach. It was spectacular in every way.

But a demon never forgets.

As soon as he finished climaxing, Crowley snapped his fingers and vanished the knots around his wrists. He then crawled down the bed and straddled the surprised angel’s lap.

He removed Aziraphale’s hands from his cock, which earned him a whimper. The demon smiled at him and gave his hands a sweet kiss. Aziraphale sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for Crowley’s next move.

The demon, however, had others things in mind, as he then asked quietly, “How long have you been reading me?”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot open, “Oh no...”

Crowley raised a brow, before training it back into place and demanding, “How long, Aziraphale?”

The angel gulped and squirmed under his fiery gaze, “A while...”

Crowley growled low in his throat, “Oh, you bad _bad_ angel.” Then his gaze softened, “I ought to punish you, but you’ve been so-”

“I want to be punished.” Aziraphale blurted out.

Crowley cocked a brow and grinned dangerously, “Excellent...”

The demon clicked his fingers and clothes materialised onto his form. Clothes, that the angel, instantly recognised.

1793\. The reign of terror. The day Crowley rescued Aziraphale. The first time the angel felt lust.

Oh, this was going to be marvellous!


	6. Give The Demon His Due (1793)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> First off, I want to apologise for my absence. I became really ill, towards the end of September and it took me a while to recoup. 
> 
> Happily though, I have been writing like crazy! I have sooo much to show you all! (Just praying you guys are still there...)
> 
> Well anyway, I hope this extra long chapter, (which was going to be two, but I made it longer, just for you!) makes up for it :) 
> 
> See yah soon,  
Dominant x

It is said, that demons were unable to feel love, just as angels were incapable of lust. Yet in 1601, Crowley proved this theory to be wrong, when he fell in love with Aziraphale.

The assumption, that angels do not feel lust, was refuted by Aziraphale in 1793. Admittedly, the angel had fancied Crowley since Rome, but his imagination, would only ever go as far as kissing.

That was until, the demon rescued him from the Bastille...

It was just a passing thought then. A ridiculous idea really. Nothing to get worked up about at all!

But it did work Aziraphale up. In the most tremendous and frustrating way possible.

You see, the problem Aziraphale had, was that he couldn’t make an effort. No seriously, he couldn’t.

At first, the angel denied his...carnal desires and pushed away his wanton thoughts. Mostly, because Aziraphale feared, of what Heaven would do to him, if they ever found out about it.

But then they avoided the appocaplse and were on their side now. They were free to do, whatever they wanted. And what Aziraphale wanted was to masturbate.

It seemed, however, that his angelic side, refused to give into his vessel. No matter how long he spent, daydreaming about Crowley and allowing his mind to finally wander, he couldn’t make anything.

Worse still, each time he thought he was close to a breakthrough, he was disappointed to find nothing down there. He didn’t even have nipples!

That’s when he looked to Crowley for help. (After an extradinary amount of alcohol, of course.) Blessedly, the demon was more than eager to guide him through it.

Not long after his confession and the two were revealing, their undying love for one another. In an even shorter amount of time, both of them were discussing their fantasies.

Including Aziraphale’s first ever lustful thought. His first lustful thought, was for Crowley to...touch him and...use him, however he saw fit.

Presently, the demon was only fulfilling, one of these requests. Well, he did ask to be punished...

“Put your hands together,” Crowley whispered, as he played with the soft black rope in his hands, “like you’re saying a prayer.”

Aziraphale swallowed at the command, but did as he was bid. He slapped his hands together, a little too quickly, which made the demon rumble out a chuckle.

Crowley then stepped forward and wrapped the rope, around the angels wrists. As he did so, the demon avoided their skin from touching and it made the Aziraphale whimper desperately. (After all, the angel was still hard from earlier and was finding it difficult to focus on anything else.)

When Crowley had completed the knot and stepped a few feet away, Aziraphale noticed, that the other end of the cord was in the demons hand. He was under his control now.

The angel’s eyes widened at the realisation, which made Crowley grin slyly. The demon then gave a little tug on the rope and Aziraphale’s hands, were drawn away from his body.

At the same time, the angel felt a sharp pull of arousal, coarse through his vessel, which ended with a harsh twitch, in his aching member. Well...wasn’t that thrilling!

“Stand for me.” Crowley demanded, in his all too velvety voice.

Aziraphale shivered at his tone, before standing for the demon. He tried to remain calm, as Crowley then appreciated his bared form. In particular, the painful erection, which the angel was sporting.

He felt his knees wobble, from Crowley’s hungry gaze and it made him grateful, for the little cord in the demons grasp. The angel ignored his need, by taking in Crowley’s appearace.

His clothes were red, matching his curled, perfect hair and showed off every curve in his slender body beautifully. It didn’t escape his knowledge, that they were the same clothes from 1793, leaving no doubt in his mind where this was going.

After a long agonising minute, Crowley then lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers.

Aziraphale was surprised, to find his own attire change slightly. He was still naked, but the ruff had disappeared and he was now wearing pink stockings. Ones he was sure, that were from 1793 as well.

The angel then heard the chair alter behind him and he looked up at Crowley curiously. The demon, however, did not answer his unspoken question, deciding to smirk and glanced at the seat, between his legs.

Aziraphale, unable to look behind just yet, tilted his head, “Crowley? What did you-”

“I want to try something.” The demon interrupted, using the angels words from before.

Aziraphale brows arched, “Oh?”

Crowley grinned, as he gestured to the seat, “Take a look.”

The angel hesitated only for a nanosecond, before turning his head to the chair. His mouth instantly fell open. He wasn’t expecting to see...that.

Part of him, was overjoyed at seeing the...thing. He remembered their time in the hotel and was eager to try it out this new...object.

However, his angelic side, had reared its head and protested in a fluster, “Crowley! Is that a - Good grief! That is entirely unnecessary and-and-and it has ruined my armchair! I’m not even sure if it will...No. I’m sure of it. That will not fit-”

Crowley interjected his nervous speech, attempting to comfort him, “I assure you it will fit-

Aziraphale went on, ignoring Crowley, “I mean, the butt plug was one thing, dear, but...this?!” He waved at the toy anxiously, “I doubt these were even around back then!

The demon then let out a stunned laugh, “Oh, these were around alright! They just didn’t look, half as good as this one. Plus, they weren’t nearly as fun, as these modern _vibrating _ones...” Crowley emphasised his words, by adding a wiggle to his brows.

Aziraphale gasped and took another glance at the...toy. (God, was he still such a prude, that he got flummoxed, over a vibrating red dildo?!)

Seeing his hesitation, Crowley then examined the rope worriedly and said, “But if you don’t want to, then just say the word...”

Aziraphale’s mouth clicked shut, because he did want this. So much so, that he was on the cusp of climax, upon seeing the...toy stuck to his armchair.

When Crowley looked back and searched the angel’s expression, seeing no sign of discomfort from him, he smiled and said lowly, “Right...” He then swirled his finger in the air, “Turn around.”

The angel gulped and his eyes fluttered closed, as he turned his back on Crowley. The demon then pulled on the rope, making Aziraphale’s tied hands manoeuvre, until they rested on the back of his neck. It made his body stretch, like a taught bow, ready to shoot. (Quite literally in this case...)

Aziraphale bit his lip and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And-

Realistically, he should have expected what came next. However, he had forgot that Crowley was a demon and what a brilliant demon he was!

Aziraphale yelped in surprise, at the first smack on his arse and bent over fully, as he purchased his elbows, at the top of the armchair. On the second slap, given to his other cheek, the angel moaned and practically wiggled in encouragement.

He heard the demon chortle, “Did you enjoy that, angel? Would you like another?”

“Oh, my darling plea - Ahh!” Aziraphale couldn’t finish his sentence, as two more blows were delivered, to each cheek.

Aziraphale then felt the silk rope, in the demons hand, as it gripped his hip and held him into place. The soft material, sent a shiver down his vessel.

Crowley leaned over him, his lips brushing his shoulder, “What a naughty angel you’ve been.” Aziraphale squirmed, but the demon continued, “Tying me to your bed and speaking Enochian to me, in 1601.” His voice deepened further, “Hoping to turn this demon soft, were you?”

“N-No, my dear.” Aziraphale said shakily, going along with this new role play, but knowing full well, that it was actually only minutes ago, when they had done that.

“Well, let me assure you-” Crowley then pressed his prick into the angels his hip, “I am anything but.”

“Oh, good Lord!” Aziraphale exclaimed, before pushing back for more, only to find that Crowley had already pulled away.

The demon soon came back, pressing his lips into the shell of his ear, as he explained the scene further, “Then I rescued you, from the Bastille, didn’t I? Despite how bad you’ve been.”

Then Crowley’s hands were skimming up his stockings, making Aziraphale groan out a needy, “Please Crowley...”

“And what did I get in return?” The demon left his thigh and nipped the back of Aziraphale’s neck, “Some measssly Crepesss?”

The angel panted, feeling his body thrill at his words, but managed to retort through his haze, “They were the finest, France had to - ooofff!”

Crowley had pinched one of Aziraphale’s cheeks, gripping the rope still, while his other hand, landed harshly on the other. The angel’s back arched and he bucked into the empty air, with a strangled sob.

“And now you tell, that you’ve been reading me all along.” The demon hushed darkly, “Staring at my eyebrows and knowing, all my wants and desires, this whole time.”

Crowley then tweaked, the cheek he had just slapped, while he spanked the other side wickedly. The angel made a high, shrilling sound, which the demon soothed, by cupping his sensitive arse.

“Shh, it’s alright.” The demon shushed gently, as he kissed down his spine, “I have an idea, that will” He then spread Aziraphale’s cheeks, “even the scales.”

Then Crowley was there. Right where the angel needed him. Aziraphale’s reaction, was a babble of inarticulate moans and grunts, which were appropriate for the situation.

“Ughhh!” Aziraphale thrusted back onto the demons tongue, which was buried inside his hole, “Oh, Crowley! Pleaseee! Uh, uh, uh! Have mercy...Ohhh! So good, darling, sooo goood!”

Crowley hummed his agreement, as he gave a long, hard lick, over the angel quaking ring. Then the demon pulled away and Aziraphale whined at the loss.

He was instantly comforted, by the demons fingers entering him. Crowley then proceeded to fuck him, with those damn talented digits effortlessly.

Aziraphale felt both of the demons fingers, twirl and curl inside him, as they teased his prostate and scissored his ring. Along with Crowley’s fingers, the demon was also kissing and bitting his arse, while his other hand tickled up his stockings and aiming for his burning erection.

The angel then attempted, to move his bound hands and arms away from the back of his head, so that he could direct Crowley’s hand himself. However, the demon yanked them back into place, forcing a huff out of the angel.

Then rather abruptly, the demon growled, “Get that toy ready, angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes opened, as he recalled what was just below him and he suddenly realised, how close he was, to the...bright red dildo. The angel’s face blushed.

It was quite a handsome thing, when he thought about it. It was thick, long and stood proud, against the pale armchair, which it was miraculous stuck to. If Crowley were a sex toy, this would be him.

What made it all the more tantalising, was the fact that it vibrated. Aziraphale’s mouth watered.

Then he remembered, what Crowley had just asked him to do.

Aziraphale croaked out, “H-How-”

“Suck it.” Crowley made his point, by slurping on his tailbone filthily.

The angel looked at the toy nervously. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it was just all so new for him. This was this first time, they were using a dildo and it was a lot to handle.

Before Aziraphale could voice his nerves, Crowley eased him, by kissing the places where he his hands had spanked him. The tenderness and care the demon showed, relaxed the angel immensely.

When the angel sighed Crowley assured him lovingly, “It’s just us, angel. You and me. On our side. It’s okay if you don’t-”

The angel descended onto the toy. He took it all the way into his mouth and moaned, in the most pornagraphic way, that Crowley had ever heard before.

“Fuck!” The demon breathed out, as he stared in between Aziraphale legs and watched him suck on the toy, “You never cease to amaze me, love.”

Crowley then encouraged him, by wrapping his hand, around the angels hard on and stroking him. Aziraphale hummed in gratitude and rutted into the demons hand.

Then the demon loosened his hold, on the rope and allowed Aziraphale, to reposition his arms. The angel, with his arms resting on the base of the seat, had a better angle on the dildo and could worship the toy more thoroughly.

Aziraphale licked up the sides of the red toy, imagining it was Crowley and kissed the head of the dildo, for extra measure. He heard the demon, pant hotly from behind and saw stars, when Crowley messaged his prostate, reminding him that he was still inside him.

The angel keened, thrusting into Crowley’s palm and sucking the toy unashamedly. It was truly wonderful.

All too soon though, the demon removed his fingers and let go of the angel’s cock. Aziraphale sobbed briefly, unaware of how close he’d been to coming, until the pleasure was gone.

Thankfully, Crowley reminded, “Don’t you want to try your new friends features?”

Aziraphale panted, staring at the wet dildo, “Oh my...”

The demon then patted his bottom and said calmly, “Lets get you seated then, eh?”

Aziraphale couldn’t comply quicker if he tried.

The angel bolted upright, as if he had been struck by lightening and spun around so fast, that he almost knocked Crowley off his feet, who was still in process of standing up.

Aziraphale mumbled out a hasty apology, which was quickly quietened, by the demons lips on his. They remained there for a while, as Crowley plundered the angels mouth, in a demanding kiss.

The angel moaned and lifted his restrained hands, over Crowley’s head and bringing them closer together. Aziraphale then groaned, into Crowley’s mouth, as he felt the demons still clothed form, brush and tickle his hot naked skin. Including his painful erection.

Crowley also hummed happily, as he too felt the angel’s bared skin, under his hands, which were smoothing down his soft sides. When his hands stopped, on Aziraphale’s spanked rear, they squeezed, earning him a shocked cry and shiver, from his lover.

Crowley then pulled away, from Aziraphale’s delicious lips and stared at him, like he was the only thing in existence. It made the angel feel all gooey inside.

Then the demon whispered, “Ready?”

Aziraphale gulped audibly, before nodding eagerly, “Yes, I’m...I’m ready, my dear.”

“Good, just...” Crowley gave him a chaste kiss, “Take your time. We’re in no rush, alright?”

Aziraphale nodded again and the demon smiled at him, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Well...” The angel looked away shyly, “I haven’t done it yet...”

Crowley giggled, before repeating, “Yet...”

Aziraphale moaned and kissed the demon once more. Crowley smirked into his mouth, but returned the excited smooch all the same.

While they kissed, the demon spread, Aziraphale’s arse cheeks and guided him towards the toy. The angel used his bound hands, that were still draped over Crowley’s neck, to support himself, as he slowly lowered to the chair.

At the first nudge of the dildo, on Aziraphale’s empty hole, he grunted and dropped down onto the toy completely. The angel shrieked and Crowley panicked.

“Oh shit, shit, shit!” The demon petted his sides and kissed Aziraphale’s face, “I’m ssso sssorry, I thought I had a better hold of you. Are you alright? Do you need to get up?”

“I-I’m fine.” The angel comforted hurriedly, his hole fluttering around the large dildo, “More than fine actually...”

Crowley sighed in relief, “Well, thank fuck for that.”

Then the demon kissed him again. The two continued to kiss, for several minutes, while they waited for Aziraphale, to adjust to the toy.

It was big. Long and thick. It filled the angel pleasantly.

Although, it was no where near as pleasurable, as Crowley’s magnificent cock. It was like comparing a matchstick to the sun. The differences, were just too awesome to comprehend.

“Are you still with me?”

It was at this moment, that Aziraphale opened his eyes and took in his new surroundings. A lot had changed.

For starters, they were no longer kissing. Crowley was now standing over him and wielding a remote, which the angel suspected, was the controller for the dildo.

Aziraphale’s hands had also been untied and rebounded, to arms of the chair. The chair itself, was now angled towards one of the walls.

A wall, that had altered into an entire mirror.

Oh blimey...

Aziraphale shut his eyes immediately. However, the angel had already caught a glimpse of his reflection. (Hard to miss, since he was almost pushed, all the way up to it!)

From what he could tell, the angel looked a mess. He was hot, sweating and incredibly hard. What the demon saw in him, was beyond-

“Don’t you dare get self-conscience on me.” Crowley said assertively, “You are stunning. The most gorgeous thing, I have ever laid eyes on.”

Aziraphale turned his head and peeked up at him, “You’re not expecting me to...” He motioned his head to the mirror, without turning to it, “Watch myself, are you?”

“Of course I am.” Crowley grinned, as he then circled the buttons, on the remote menacingly, “And I expect something else from you too.”

_Click._

The toy came alive inside him. Aziraphale threw back his head and moaned obscenely. The first setting was a gentle, rumbling sensation, that was none the less stimulating.

The angel enjoyed the feeling for a while, until Crowley cleared his throat. Forgetting the mirror, Aziraphale looked up.

Crowley was standing behind him, leaning on the chair and admiring the angel’s expression. Aziraphale briefly saw, his own contorted features and grimaced.

Is that how he looked, when he was being pleasured?

Aziralhale was unable to think on this for long, as Crowley had purred, “Show me what your tell is.”

The angel frowned and tilted his head at Crowley reflection, trying to make sense of his words, “My...My what?”

“Your tell.” The demon reiterated, “You know what mine is so,” He then indicated to the mirror, “Show me yours.”

“Oh...” Aziraphale glanced at his aroused form and squirmed, “I uhh...tend to hide my tell...”

Crowley smirked, “Oh, really? Well...” He then waggled the remote in the mirror, “I’ll just have to find it then.”

Their eyes locked. The challenge was clear.

He was to hide his tell from Crowley. Judging by the quacking dildo, stimulating his prostate and cock, it wouldn’t take much.

The angel composed himself, enough to jut out his chin and say dramatically, “I’d like to see you try, serpent!”

Crowley snarled and-

_Click._

The dildo went up a notch and Aziraphale bucked onto the buzzing toy desperately. His prostate, never felt so incredible!

It was positively singing with pleasure!

But It wasn’t enough...The angel needed more!

Using his tied arms, Aziraphale held onto the chair and stood up. The toy slowly retracted out of him, until only the tip was sheathed.

Then he sat back down. Hard!

“Oh!”

That did the trick.

The angel repeated the motion several times. His cock, relenting to the idea of coming untouched and started to build towards climax fast.

Aziraphale then felt pre-come, dribble down the side of his prick and it drove him wild with want.

He could feel the demon’s eyes on him, as he then said, “Look at the mirror.”

Aziraphale’s cock jumped and he bit his lip at the command. His eyes, however, refused to open and he whimpered, “I...I can’t...”

Crowley said nothing and the angel thought he had got out of it, until-

“Baaah! What the devil do you think you’re doing, Crowley!?”

The chair had reclined back and the base of the dildo, had come unstuck from the seat, leaving it imbedded in the angel. The toy itself, had stopped vibrating and Aziraphale’s climax, was abated once again.

Much to his annoyance...(Although, he wouldn’t mind if this lasted a lifetime. So long, as Crowley didn’t stop!)

Said demon, was now at Aziraphale’s side and lifting one of his pink stocking legs. The angel gasped.

“I’m taking a better look at you.” Crowley answered innocently, “Lift your other leg, love. Your tell could be anywhere...”

Aziraphale moaned and raised his other leg for the demon. Then Crowley took a hold of the toy and started to move it for the angel.

His movements were long and strong, making Aziraphale succumb to the slower and deeper pace. Heavens he was good at that!

The angel’s eyes rolled back and his head flopped into the chair. His desire started to climb again and he preyed he would finally come.

In the mist of his pleasure, Crowley had tangled his fingers, in Aziraphale’s hair and directed his head towards the wall.

“Open your eyes.”

Aziraphale could only obey. He opened his eyes.

The sight that greeted him, was like something out of a smut film!

The angel was laying in his armchair, his pink stockings spread wide, while Crowley filled him with the dildo. Meeting Aziraphale eyes, in their reflection, the demon grinned devilishly and gave a harder thrust of the toy.

Aziraphale couldn’t help, but glance lower. His eyes bulged.

The angel’s hole appeared, stretched and puffy, taking the toy greedily, from his lover. Meanwhile, his cock looked red and frustrated, as it leaked profusely, on his rounded stomach.

It was a shameful sight...

The angel made a disgruntled sound and tried to close his legs, but Crowley was too quick for him. In an instant, the demon let go of the dildo and grasped hold of Aziraphale’s thighs.

When they were pried apart, Crowley said lovingly, “Don’t do that, angel. Can’t you tell how beautiful you are?”

Aziraphale warmed at the adoring comment and, before he could stop it, his tell showed.

Crowley turned his head, catching the movement, from the corner of his eye and frowned. The angel swallowed.

“Aziraphale?” The demon said eventually, “Did you just...wiggle your pinky?”

The angel shook his head, “Of course not...”

His pinky jittered again.

Crowley watched the movement and grinned, “Oh, angel...That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen you do...Is that why you worry your hands sometimes?”

The pinky juddered, in confirmation and Aziraphale whined, “Please, Crowley...”

The demon released Aziraphale’s legs and kneeled beside his bound hand. Crowley then began to worship his finger.

It put the angel, in the mind of their first time together. When Crowley spoke to his newly made cock, as if it were one of his plants. (Albeit, he did speak to it, much nicer than his plants, but still.)

“What a pretty thing you are.” Crowley hushed, as he kissed his nail, “Should have known it would be you.” His lips brushed up his finger, “Always dressed so handsomely for me.”

Then the demon kissed his ring and Aziraphale came.

It was the most incredible finish, the angel had ever achieved. It was so brilliant, that Azirphale passed out after it.

It was sometime later, when the angel finally awoke. He peered round the room and found himself tucked away in bed, with Crowley, who was being used as pillow.

Aziraphale then glanced at his body and was glad to see it clean and dressed in his tartan pyjamas. He then looked at his pinky and smiled.

Perhaps, he’d let Crowley see his tell more...

The angel then laid back on his chest, giving it a small kiss, “I love you.”

Crowley smiled in his sleep and mumbled, “Luv yah too...”

Aziraphale sighed happily and fell back to sleep.


	7. A True Bookworm (1800)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there...Yeah, its been awhile!
> 
> I can’t begin to apologise, for not uploading sooner. I just got so anxious, towards the end of last year, that I couldn’t bring myself to upload anymore. 
> 
> I was going through a lot of family issues and became very self-conscience. So much so, that I deleted the new chapters and even considered getting rid of my profile. 
> 
> Then the virus hit and...well, here we are!
> 
> The only thing that kept me going, was reading and seeing all your support. Without it, I may not have found the courage to continue. 
> 
> So, thank you. You’re all truly incredible!
> 
> I hope to upload every other week now. One week with this and the other week, with part 3. Yup, adding another part to this bad boy! 
> 
> Make sure to reread my other stuff and keep an eye out for the sequel on Monday.
> 
> I hope you’re all staying safe and healthy out there and hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Love, Dominant x
> 
> (Side note: ‘The Record Keeper’ has been removed, from the previous chapters and given their own moment, in a later chapter.)

Aziraphale has always been fascinated by the written word. His interest surfaced, after an older human had pointed to a nearby sign and taught him what it said.

The sign was inscribed with: ‘Stop eating my bloody pears!’ Suffice to say, the angel got the message...

Despite the warning towards him, Aziraphale was intrigued and knew it would lead to greater things. Sure enough, the humans decided to write more words and even invent some new ones. (His favourites were often from the British dialect, which were such things like, Balderdash, blimey and tickety-boo)

To begin with, these writings, were mainly used for messages and warnings to others. The human race, however, is an ever curious one and they quickly found other purposes, for these etchings.

Soon, they were writing art into their work. Poems and sonnets of the like. Just imagine it, humans could actual construct, their own little worlds, using only a few aptly picked sentences and their imagination.

It was all so wonderful and new. Aziraphale thought it couldn’t get any better. But it did. Oh, merciful heaven, did it get better!

It was at the peak of this discovery, that the humans invented books. Glorious, handsome books!

Some were short and quick to read, while others were long and never ending. Some had pictures in, others didn’t. Some were sold and others were hidden, said to be myths and only legends.

It didn’t take much more encouragement, for Aziraphale to start collecting these books. Especially prophecy ones. Simply because they were harder to get a hold of.

The issue of space became apparent, almost immediately upon starting in his little hobby. Which is where the bookshop idea came to mind.

And in 1800, Aziraphale did just that. He opened a bookshop! The place was more of a library, than an actual shop, but it served its purpose and stored his books perfectly.

The angel had hoped, that the ‘grand opening’, would be a fonder memory. Nevertheless, the threat of his superiors, removing him from his post on Earth, had rather tainted the auspicious occasion.

Thankfully, Crowley saved the day (again!) and made the other angels believe, that Aziraphale was thwarting him...thwartingly. Therefore, giving the angels no other choice, but to leave him on Earth.

Aziraphale was extreamely grateful, for Crowley’s quick thinking. (And for the chocolates, he brought for him.) He just wished, the memory hadn’t been so spoiled.

He recalled grimly, sitting in his armchair and reading all night, debating the idea of canceling the opening day completely. He was too absorbed in his book and thoughts, to even pay his brilliant demon much mind at all. Even though the poor devil, was trying his damnedest to cheer him up!

After a while, Crowley coaxed a smile out of the angel and convinced him, not to change his plans. He couldn’t resist giggling at his friend, who had spent most of the evening, attempting to irritate him.

He rearranged books, stopped using coasters, hummed and whistled out of tune, changed seating positions countless times, each more complicated than the last. (Including one, where his feet were pointed in the air and his head was dangling near the floor!) He retold humorous stories, decorated the room with hundreds of flowers and even spent some time, balancing trinkets on top of one another, to craft a very tall tower.

He also slow danced with the coat stand. No, really he did!

The demon had dressed it in a top hat and coat, making it appear like an actual person and waltzed it about the room. When Crowley directed the rack, into a very low dip, the angel very nearly laughed.

Although part of him wished, that it was he, not the stand, that was dancing with Crowley...

What did bring Aziraphale back to reality, was when the demon went to eat the chocolates. That’s when the angel broke.

Just as Crowley had selected a chocolate, Aziraphale closed the book and said, “Aren’t you going to share?”

Caught by surprise, the demon stuffed the hazelnut in his mouth and growled, “No!”

They wrestled each other for the box and laughed the whole time. Eventually, Crowley pinned him down and while it was all quite silly, it did get the angel thinking. Hoping it would lead to more...

However, Crowley pulled away and told him not to cancel his party. So Aziraphale didn’t and the opening day went without a hitch. It had been such a lovely day!

He was deeply indebted to Crowley and if he could go back in time, he would thank him more appropriately. Rather than just treating him to a meal out, which is what he did at the time.

Well, that was the best part, about all this role play business, wasn’t it? They could go back, erase those old thoughts and replace them with better ones.

So, when the next logical memory, was the opening of his bookshop, Aziraphale couldn’t wait. For he had a plan.

A plan, that would involve reading and his beloved Crowley. (And if he was very fortunate, those lovely chocolates too.) He just prayed, that Crowley would understand and try to distract him again.

And, with any luck, it would be in a more seductive manner. A temptation, that would venture beyond the wrestling...

Aziraphale shivered in anticipation and checked his pocket watch. It was 5.48pm. Twelve minutes, before Crowley would arrive.

The angel gasped, as he tucked the watch away and hurried to the sofa. He knew he had plenty of time, but he wanted to be fully engrossed, before Crowley came.

Aziraphale shuddered again, as warmth gathered in his tummy. He really must stop his lewd mind and focus!

Once he was settled on the settee, (fidgeting for a moment, as he normally sat in his armchair), he plucked the white cotton gloves, from the arm of the chair and slipped them on. He remembered his demon, showing a fancy in them before and hoped they added to the aesthetic.

The angel admired his gloved hands, as they smoothed down his waistcoat, easing out any creases and nerves that lingered there. He pictured how they would look, on Crowley’s bare skin.

He envisioned his demon, laid back and panting on the sofa, while Aziraphale traced his hands, all over his lush body. As he whispered words of praise, he would move his fingers to encircle a pert nipple. Teasing him, until finally giving in and-

Aziraphale felt his face heat up and directed his frustration, to his half hard prick, “Oh, do behave would you! He’ll be here in a minute!”

In response, his cock twitched and Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He then regarded the book, that he had selected for the evening. (Which definitely wasn’t helping his situation!)

Gulping and putting on his round glasses, Aziraphale opened the book and began to read. Well, attempted to read.

The pictures, after all, were very distracting...

***

Crowley knew Aziraphale loved books, but this was ridiculous!

So far, he had come to the bookshop, armed with a box of chocolates and his most devilish smile, ready to reenact the opening day, only to find his angel reading! Yes, blasted reading!

There Crowley was, expecting a pair of keen hands, grasping for his lapels and begging to be fucked, only to discover him, totally entranced by a bloody book! What tome he had, was beyond him, as the cover was warn and clearly very old.

So old in fact, that it required his ravishing, soft white gloves. At the sight of them, Crowley swallowed and became utterly motionless. As if time itself had stopped for him, so that he could appreciate his angel, for a moment longer.

He observed Aziraphales tranquil state. He sat crosslegged on the sofa, balancing the text on his knee, while his eyes drifted slowly about the page. His body was moulded, in such a relaxed way, that he looked like he had become part of the chair.

Then Aziraphale stroked his fingers adoringly, over the written words and caused Crowley to inhale quickly. An imagine of the angels hands, caressing his body with the same care, flitted through his thoughts.

The daydream quickly dissolved though, when he heard said page turning and the realisation, that the angel was more content, to fondle a book, than touch him!

Crowley sighed and a fond smile spread across his sharp features. Once Aziraphale was absorbed in a book, there was no rousing him and he loved him all the more for it.

He supposed the opening day, could wait another night. They had all time in the World now. What was one more night anyway?

Setting the chocolates down, on the small table in front of Aziraphale, Crowley sauntered off in search of some wine. Some _expensive_ wine...

As he went, he passed by some of his old plants, which according to his other garden, had met the wrath of Crowley. The demon expected perfection and plants who failed...were not for this World anymore.

This was partly true. Plants who ‘failed’, would actually meet Aziraphale, as a gift and lived on in heaven.

Some plants were just destined for heaven and others were meant to be damned. That was his philosophy at least. And these plants were proof of that!

The flowers thrived here, blooming beautifully all year round and in various stunning colours. It made Crowley quite proud. Not that he ever showed it, as he growled whenever he crossed them, in spite of them waving happily at him.

Crowley had began to think, even more so these days, how both gardens would manage together. Heaven and hell, meeting in the middle and starting a new Eden together.

A place, where there were no lines between the two parties. A place to call their side.

_Home._

The demon pushed that thought down. He refused to move too quickly for Aziraphale. If the angel happened to mention it and suggest they did live together, then so be it. Until then, Crowley would wait.

Something that the demon was excellent at.

After finding some good wine, he returned and slouched next to his lover, remembering that he was still occupied with his reading. Taking a steady sip, from his brimming glass of red wine, an odd thought occurred to Crowley.

Aziraphale was not in his armchair.

Of course, it wasn’t entirely strange, for Aziraphale to perch on the settee occasionally. However, he would only change spots, if Crowley was there.

Even then, it was so that they could chat, or drink, or make-out ‘till their faces hurt! And it felt abundantly obvious, to the demon at least, that Aziraphale was only in the mood for reading.

So, why wasn’t he in his chair?

Perhaps he had been waiting, on the sofa for too long and decided to read, to pass the time? Crowley mulled the idea over, before shaking his head.

Aziraphale would’ve got uncomfortable and changed seats. He knew the angel too well. He would not situate himself there, unless he had something in mind.

Which begged the question: what was Aziraphale up to?

Crowley examined the angel closely. His eyes roamed over the words, seemingly engaged by them, but...what if he wasn’t?

A whisper, of an old memory, came back to him. The same question repeated itself and brought with it a sweet memory.

A memory, that was from 1800. The night _before_ the opening day. The night he had wondered, just how immersed the angel really was.

Crowley forced his brows to remain perfectly still.

He refused to let Aziraphale see his tell and thereby, letting him know, that he was onto his little game. Instead, he let his jaw to jut out and he narrowed his large yellow eyes.

As any good scientist will tell you, all good theories must be tested. Therefore, Crowley should test his theory.

He removed his shades and threw them beside the chocolates, which made a loud clattering sound. He checked for Aziraphales reaction.

The angel didn’t stir. He didn’t even flinch! 

Crowley hummed and, keeping his gaze on him, took a gulp of wine. He ensured to gurgle and slurp, in the most infuriating way he knew, which might deter him.

Aziraphale adjusted his round glasses and read on. He acted none the wiser, to the demon beside him.

“I’m not wearing any boxers.” Crowley spoke in a sombre tone, “Fancy a peek?”

A page turned.

Crowley grinned.

So, the angel wanted to recreate that night, did he? Needed to be tempted out of his text, eh? Well, that could easily be arranged...

Cracking his fingers and going from his recollection, Crowley got to work.

The demon started off small, doing subtle things, that might frustrate him and catch Aziraphale off guard. Such as, humming off key, altering his seating positions, not using coasters and trying to make a castle out of playing cards. (Which would’ve succeeded, if it wasn’t for the sudden gust of wind, causing the lot to blew over!)

While he did all this, he also told jokes. Bad ones. Like, ‘What did the O say to the Q? Dude, your dick’s hanging out!’ and ‘What’s the part about gardening? Getting down and dirty with your hoes.’

However, the only reaction that Crowley received, was when he asked, ‘Did you hear about the love affair, between sugar and cream? It was the icing on the cake!’ And he could’ve sworn, that the angel’s mouth twitched slightly.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

When Aziraphale’s gloved hand, left the book to pick up his cocoa, Crowley thought fast and performed a quick miracle. It was deeply satisfying, to watch the angel pause and frown at the red wine, that was now in his mug.

Although his satisfaction was short lived, as Aziraphale continued to drink unfazed and placed the cup back down. His eyes never left the tattered old page!

Crowley gritted his teeth. Right. Time to play dirty!

He got up slowly, setting down his wine glass and began to wander through the bookshop. He perused the ancient novels, like he was just another shopper.

His finger grazed the titles delicately and occasionally, he picked one out to peer inside. He also disappeared down every aisle, before reappearing at the other end, as if he were just innocently browsing.

On the last set of shelves, the ones which were conveniently, dead ahead of Aziraphale, Crowley slide behind the aisle and enacted a little miracle. When he reemerged, Crowley was completely naked.

Yup, butt naked! Not a scrap of clothing anywhere! He was tempted to say ‘Ta-Da’, but that was more of the angels thing.

The sudden change, made his whole body shudder. His nipples instantly hardened and his cock twitched, in the warm air. Surely this, would be enough?

Crowley, using all his demonic swagger, then swirled round and leaned against the shelf. His dick swung with the movement and his hip pointed out just so. He raised a brow, for extra effect and allowed his long body, to scream with ecstasy.

He waited for the angel’s response. However, Aziraphale had not looked up. He probably didn’t even know, that Crowley was naked.

Frowning, the demon walked up to the sofa and stood up onto the low table. He waved his hands frantically, but the angel took no heed.

Crowley stepped off the table and this time, he set his foot onto the sofa. He pointed to his groin, showing off his hardening cock.

Aziraphale was practically eye level, with his prick and yet, he did not look. Not even for a glance! But the silence was the worst part.

It was painfully quiet! If a pin dropped, it would sound like a screech, in the hushed room. A gasp or a cleared throat, would have been incredible, but he got nothing.

Nil. Zilch. Nowt. Nada thing out of him! He didn’t even turn a page!

It was just...silent.

It annoyed Crowley to no end, but at the same time...it was quite arousing. He felt like he had to gain his regard and the demon liked that.

Crowley’s recent kink, has been public sex, (as their previous activities have proved!), but there was no greater thrill, than catching the angel watching him. He took great pleasure in observing Aziraphale, but being watched by him was indescribable.

With the addition, of Crowley trying to earn his approval, it felt new and exciting! It meant he had to try that much harder.

With that in mind, the demon knew just what to do!

Breathing in deeply, Crowley then raised his hand and summoned lube onto it. He concentrated on the angels face, who was still turned away and began to palm at his cock.

He hissed at the first touch, but then exhaled, a long dragged out moan. His voice was full of promise. Full of sin.

Crowley made sure, to keep his strokes slow, but firm, wanting to build his pleasure in small increments. He ensured to groan and grunt at every opportunity, letting the angel know what he was missing out on.

And he was definitely missing out! Not that the angel seemed to notice, as his nose was still buried in the pissing thing!

Crowley thought that his breathing had quickened slightly, but he couldn’t be sure. He wondered what was so interesting about the book.

Maybe it was a naughty book...like the Karma Sutra.

“Fuck!” Crowley bucked into his fist, before huffing in frustration.

He needed a new tactic. Something that would throw Aziraphale off.

So, what would get the angels attention?

Sifting through the night again, Crowley suddenly remembered. His head tilted to the table and spied the chocolates, which were left abandoned.

The demon smiled cockily, “Don’t you want your chocolates, angel?”

Aziraphale stiffened.

Crowley tutted, “It’d be a shame to waste ‘em, don’t you think?”

The angel swallowed.

“Well, if you don’t want any.” The demon snatched up the box, “Guess I’ll have to eat them.”

Aziraphales eyes fluttered briefly, before refocusing on the page. To anyone else, it appeared that the angel was still reading, but to Crowley, he knew different.

After all, he knew what Aziraphales tell was now. His little pinky, though covered by the white gloves, wiggled nervously. Indicating to the demon, that he was beginning to break.

The serpent flopped back onto the coach, still erect and naked. He then popped the lid open and awed, “Ooo, so many choices!”

He heard Aziraphale fiddling with his glasses and the paper trembled, as he flicked to the next page. The demon ignored him and examined the neat rows of tiny sweets instead, debating what to have.

Picking one at random, Crowley lifted the chocolate to his mouth and-

The book snapped shut.

“I thought those were for me?”

The demon grinned. Crowley: 1, Book: 0.

Crowley turned and finally met Aziraphale’s eyes. Desire sparked between them and ignited a fire within.

Slowly, and without breaking eye contact, Crowley brought the dark orb to his mouth. He gave it a lavish lick, “You wanna share?”

Aziraphale threw of his spectacles, “God yes!”

Crowley chuckled and, stuffing the chocolate into his mouth, he pounced! Their lips immediately attacked one another, the book quickly forgotten.

The angel plundered Crowleys mouth. His tongue dipping between his lips and chasing the strawberry cream.

His gloved hands touched the demons skin, with reverence and gratitude. His fingers, at long last, pinching those fabulous nipples of his.

Meanwhile, the demon grabbed and yanked at Aziraphales clothes, desperate to touch his skin. After a few tortured minutes, of battling with his clothes, Crowley gave up and vanished the lot. (Except for the gloves, those could stay.)

When the angels clothes disappeared, he shuddered, “Please.”

Crowley shoved Aziraphale into the pillows, placing the chocolates on his belly and pinning him there. They stared at one another, gasping for air.

The demons eyes suddenly spotted the book, which was beside Aziraphale’s head. His filthy mind providing endless possibilities, on what the contents could be.

Curious, he picked up the book and held it out, “Read to me.”

The angel blinked, “Pardon?”

“I said, read to me.” The demon offered the book to him, while his other hand moved, to caress Aziraphales cock.

The angel moaned and threw back his head, but Crowley kept his touch light and gentle. As he ran a finger, down his shaft and over his balls, he said quietly, “I wanna know what had you so...enrapt.”

The angel bit his lip and nodded his head shakily. He took the book off him and found the page he had been on.

Crowley encircled his cock properly and waited.

Aziraphale wetted his lips and read in a hushed voice, “‘put the cocoa powder into a-a-a bowl and whisk in...Heavens, keep going! 275ml of boiling water - uhhh - until smooth. Then set aside to cooool.”

The demon frowned, but continued to stroke Aziraphale. No way. Surely not...

Aziraphale stuttered on, “In a ssseparate bo-oh!-owl, beat together the butter, both sugaaars and vanilla - Oh, Crowley, please! - extract until pale and flu-ah!-uffy. Add the eggs one at a-”

“Hang on.”

Aziraphale stopped and his eyes flickered anxiously to the side. Crowley came closer, observing his features carefully.

“You’re telling me, that this whole time, you’ve been reading...” Crowley smiled, “cake recipes.”

The angel pouted, “Well...”

The demon raised a brow questioningly, but Aziraphale refused to reply.

Crowley then squeezed his prick and the angel gasped, “Yes! I was looking at cakes!”

Crowley sniggered, “There I was, thinking you were reading the Karma Sutra.”

“Oh...” Aziraphale blushed, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Crowley kissed his cheek, “You wouldn’t be you if you did.”

Aziraphale smiled shyly and discarded the book onto the coffee table. The demon then picked out another sweet and held it out.

“Its not exactly cakes, but,” Crowley licked his lips, “will these do?”

The angel melted, “Oh my dear...”

Crowley smirked and brought the chocolate to him. Aziraphale opened his mouth and took the orb gladly. His lips and tongue, tickled the pads of Crowley’s fingers, which in turn, sent spikes of ecstasy through him.

The angels eyes rolled back and he sighed at the crunchy hazelnut. Crowley felt his dick quiver, as an image floated into his thoughts. An image that made him ache with need.

While Aziraphale chewed, the demon said lowly, “You know...there is one move, from the Karma Sutra, that I’d like to try.”

Then taking the angels legs, he flung them over his shoulders. Aziraphale gasped, just as he’d finished eating and his eyes bulged, at the new position.

It wasn’t anything new really. Aziraphle often put Crowley like this, given his flexibility. However, the angel had not experienced this position himself.

He feared he was not ‘bendy’ enough.

Crowley noticed his concern and reassured him, “If you get uncomfortable, just say.”

The angel nodded and, acting boldly, waved his hand, preparing his hole for him. Crowley felt the air shift and teased, “Eager, are we?”

“For you?” Aziraphale asked, “Eternally, darling.”

Crowley’s chest warmed and to hide it, he kissed his way down, the angels neck. He nipped at the skin and Aziraphale grunted greedily.

The demon then took his cock and positioned himself at Aziraphales entrance. He looked up and asked tenderly, “Are you ready?”  
  
The angel nodded much more keenly and gripped Crowley’s shoulders, “Whenever you are, demon.”

Crowley huffed out a laugh, but did as he was bid and breeched the angel slowly. He took his time, enjoying the tight feeling of him. They each moaned in unison, as they gradually moulded into one.

When Crowley was fully sheathed, he stopped and allowed the angel to adjust. Aziraphale sighed and felt decadently full. He watched Crowley with hooded, love sick eyes and saw the yellow globes, return his adoration.

The angel soon broke the lull and pointed to the box between them, “I’m afraid you’ll have to feed these to me, don’t want to ruin my gloves.”

Aziraphale wiggled his clothed fingers and Crowley swallowed thickly, “Heaven forbid.”

Crowley then began to move. His thrusts were languid and reverent, making the other hum with pleasure. Once he was satisfied with the gentle pace, the demon then regarded the treats.

Going by instinct, Crowley chose a chocolate and placed it between his teeth. Aziraphale watched slightly confused, but the demon assured him, by waggling his brows and lowering his mouth towards him.

Aziraphale giggled, as watched Crowleys face being framed by his broad legs. It was like a strange portrait, that you see in an art gallery. When he realised what Crowley was doing, Aziraphale met him half way and connected their lips.

The smooth caramel, hit them instantly. They each resounded their enjoyment differently.

For Aziraphale he moaned and tweaked the demons nipples. The soft fabric, against that sensitive skin, made Crowley’s hips jerk, with a lot more force.

Crowley’s reaction was to growl and scramble for another chocolate. With this treat, he rubbed into the angel’s hot chest. It left trails of sticky chocolate, all over Aziraphale’s skin and the angel seemed to moan louder than before.

Crowley always knew, that Aziraphale liked to make a mess and be dirty...But that was only because, the demon would always clean him up.

True to his own thoughts, Crowley eased further down and followed the trail of chocolate, with his tongue. This new position folded him practically in half, but the angel showed no signs of discomfort and so, with a very sinful grin, Crowley didn’t stop.

Aziraphale whined, as the demon teased his nipple with his forked tongue. He attempted to thrust up, only to realise that his position rendered him unmovable. He could only take what the demon gave him.

The idea alone made him whimper.

Crowley smiled, around one of the angels nipples, as he heard and felt his lovers need. He continued his steady gyrations though, until he was certain, that there was not a speck of chocolate left. When all the trails had indeed gone, the demon gave one last parting bite and started to quicken his pace.

The angel cried out and clung to Crowley tightly. He was pounding into him and was hitting his prostate perfectly. The stimulation was overwhelming and knew he’d climax soon.

Crowley’s own orgasm, was also closing in on him, but he wanted to see Aziraphale crumble first. He took the angels cock in his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Aziraphale screamed and saw stars, as he came hard. Crowley grinned and pounded into him, twice more, before following his lead.

They came far too intensely and it took them some time, to recover from it. 

The demon was the first to moved, carefully pulling out of Aziraphale and lowering his aching legs. Crowley rubbed and soothed his thighs, which made the angel hiss and sigh, as the pain eased.

Crowley then magicked them clean, for good measure, before delicately laying on the angel’s chest. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him gratefully and kissed the top of his head. They both relaxed into the others embrace, listening to their partners breathing and slowing hearts. 

After a few minutes, Aziraphale murmured, “Thank you for the chocolates.”

Crowley rumbled out a shocked laugh and replied, “Anytime.”

The angel chuckled also, as he reminded, “It’s a pity you didn’t dance with the coat stand again.”

Crowley then clicked his finger, “Ah! Knew I forgot something.”

Aziraphale combed his hair and assured, “That’s alright, dear. There’s always next time.

Crowley peeked up, “Bugger that!”

The demon scurried, from Aziraphales chest and pointed to the record player. Soft music started to play and sweetened the air.

Crowley turned and offered his hand, “May I?”

Aziraphale smirked at him, before remembering that they were naked. He consciously glanced at his body and inquired nervously, “Like this?”

The demon smiled, “I can’t imagine a better way to have you.”

Aziraphale glowed at the comment and wobbled, as he got quickly to his feet. Crowley caught him and hugged him close. The feeling of skin against skin, made them both quiver.

They then looked up and laughed, at their joined reaction. Crowley then led the angel and they began to sway softly.

They weren’t really dancing. At this point, it was just a gentle shuffle and a long needed cuddle.

But neither of them cared! Even after the music had cut out, they still held each other and swayed to an unheard tune.

Eventually, Aziraphale asked, “Do you know what our next memory is, dearest?”

Crowley went rigid, “1862.”

“Yes.” Aziraphale agreed sadly, “The uh...Holy Water incident.”

“Yeah...” Crowley grumbled, “But we don’t have to remember it.” He pulled away, meeting his eyes, “We can leave it in the past. There are plenty of other moments, we can-

“This is about healing, Crowley” The angel informed him, “and I...I hurt you. I didn’t trust you and I should have.”

The demon looked away, but Aziraphale tilted his chin up, “Let me repair what I broke. Let me show you, just how much I trust you. Something I should have always done.”

“I can’t blame you.” Crowley mumbled jokingly, “I am a demon.”

Aziraphale beamed, “Yes and you are my demon. Now, until the end of time. So, let me show you.”

Crowley gave a watery smile and snuggled into his chest. The pang they felt at that one word, brought from 1862, left them breathlesss.

_Fraternising._

It stung, to say the least. On both their parts, because just the opposite was true. They wanted each other. They _loved_ one another.

It was understandably though, for Aziraphale to think, that he wanted a suicide pill, but the angel should have trusted him. Why would he ever leave him, when he loved him so much?

As if sensing Crowley’s thoughts, the angel spoke for them both, “I wish we were fraternising. I would have at least tossed you for it.”

Although the demon knew, exactly what Aziraphale meant, (as they usually flipped coins, for the other to do their assignments), Crowley couldn’t help but take it the other way. As a matter of fact, it inspired quite a delicious idea.

Lifting his head, from the angel’s chest, Crowley said mischievously, “Fancy going to the theatre?”


	8. Hold onto your Hats! (1862)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been having a nightmare of a lockdown, but hopefully I can get back to doing what I love: writing!
> 
> Enjoy!  
Dominant x

As soon as Crowley suggested, a night out at the theatre, Aziraphale was buzzing with excitement. The two had not seen a show in quite sometime and it was a brilliant excuse, to dress up in all the regalia of 1862.

After all, they were attempting to mend the awful memory, from that time. Otherwise known as, ‘The Holy Water Incident’.

The sad event occurred in St. James’s Park, where they often met back then, and upon arriving, Crowley handed him a piece of paper. Aziraphale knew, that it was something serious and when he opened the parchment, he was instantly filled with dread.

Although the words read ‘Holy Water’, all the angel could see was ‘Kill Me’. Aziraphale was stunned.

He thought Crowley was happy on Earth and believed the two could talk about anything. Especially, things that were bothering them!

He figured they were friends...

But instead of asking why, the angel just assumed and, without any further evidence, he denied to give him a suicide pill. Because that’s what good friends do!

In actuality, Crowley just wanted it for protection and when Aziraphale refused him, he thought he did not trust him. In many ways this was true, but what really left a scar, was the one vicious word, that Aziraphale had said.

_Fraternising._

It was just one of the many things, that the angel regretted saying and if he could take it back, he would. The last thing he wanted to do, was to rupture their friendship and break Crowley’s heart.

Unfortunately, Aziraphale did...and if he had any sense back then, he would show the demon, just how much he trusted him.

At the very least, he would’ve tossed Crowley for the water.

When Aziraphale originally said this, he saw nothing crude in his statement. As a matter of fact, he thought he was being rather sweet; reminiscing about their coin tossing days and the bets they used to make.

So it was understandable, that Aziraphale saw nothing untoward, about going to the theatre. To him, it was just a nice way, to put that terrible incident behind them and the angel went all out to do so!

That’s right, Aziraphale was treating Crowley for once! (After much negotiation and  
reiterating constantly, that this was about Crowley and not the angel.) Realising, how rare this opportunity was, he wanted it to be extra special and for it to be an unforgettable night.

He began the evening, by taking Crowley out for a light diner. He had selected a more ‘high-toned’ restaurant, knowing that they’d look out of place, wearing suits and tops hats, in your standard eatery.

They toasted to the world and to the rest of their lives, before tucking into their meals. Or rather Aziraphale did, as Crowley preferred to watch.

The angel, therefore, made sure to put on a show for him. He hummed and moaned, through every mouthful and kept eye contact the entire time. Crowley’s reaction, though partially hidden by his shades, was a quirked brow and luscious blush.

It did remarkable things, to the angels insides and made him feel extreamely smug. Who knew, that the tables would soon be turned? Certainly not Aziraphale, who teased and delighted in the demons arousal!

After diner, the angel directed them to the theatre, where he’d ordered tickets to see ‘Twelfth Night’. It was one of Shakespeare’s more popular comedies and, as Aziraphale recalls, one of Crowley’s favourites.

(Funny really. A story about people posing as other people, where have they heard that before?)

Aziraphale was brought out of his musings, as the demon looked at the title in awe. He seemed utterly surprised, that the angel remembered his favourite play and he glowed beautifully. It made Aziraphale’s heart sing with pride and knew the evening, would not be soon forgotten.

The cherry on top, (of the metaphorical cake!), was the private box, which he had reserved just for them. VIP seating, wasn’t peculiar to the two occult beings, but it was the first time, that Aziraphale was treating them to one.

Fortunately, his considerate gesture did not go unnoticed and, as soon as they were alone in their box, Crowley rewarded him. His reward, was to be kissed within an inch of his life!

After the initial shock, of Crowley pushing him into one of the walls and attacking his mouth, Aziraphale managed to return the passionate snog. He closed his eyes, (which had gone comically large for a moment), before grabbing him by the lapels, of his stunning suit and pulling him impossibly closer.

His mouth was addictive and the angel showed his approval, by groaning into the kiss. Crowley grunted in agreement and his lithe body, gave the tiniest hint of a thrust. Aziraphale, despite the many layers, could feel his excitement and the spirited kiss became fiercer.

It was starting to lead to other...ideas. Ideas that were perhaps better off in private and not in a posh theatre. (Thank goodness, that Aziraphale had the foresight, to get there twenty minutes before the play started!)

Not that the angel could recall where they were, as he was more concerned about getting his tongue into Crowley’s mouth! So carried away was he, that when he reached to tug on the demon’s hair, he knocked off his top hat.

The sound jostled them enough, to break away from the other’s lips. As they recovered from the kiss, panting and flushing brightly, Aziraphale hurried to get Crowley’s fallen hat.

“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry! How clumsy of me! Here, allow me.” Aziraphale now grasping the demons hat, dusting it off with his fingers, “There we are! Good as-” The angel then met his lovers wild eyes and swallowed, “new...”

Crowley was the picture of debauched. His hair was mussed, his sunglasses askew and his lips were flushed from the kiss. His large golden eyes, were burning with need and want.

Aziraphale felt his stomach drop and he took a stilted breath. That feeling never ceased to flabbergast him!

The angel then nervously, glanced to his side and checked to see if anyone had been watching them. Most of the audience were still filing in and were busy finding their seats, the rest appeared to be watching the stage and waiting for the play to start.

Aziraphale also realised, that the wall Crowley had crowded him into, was shadowed and hidden, from any wandering eyes. The angel flicked his eyes back and saw mirth in Crowley’s shaded eyes.

Clever demon...

Then, in a deep and gravely voice, Crowley said, “Do you trust me?”

Aziraphale was then brought back to present and to the reason they were there. He put aside his desire and reassured him swiftly, “Of course I do. Always and forever, my darling demon.”

Crowley relaxed and smiled gently at him, which Aziraphale returned adoringly. Their love shone, like a bright star and they marvelled at the shared feeling.

How could he have ever doubted him? Of course Aziraphale trusted him! And he loved him even more. Loving Crowley, was as easy as breathing and trusting him was just as effortless.

There was no question, about his trust in him...Not anymore.

The demon, while keeping his eyes steady on Aziraphale, took the offered hat and said, “I wanna toss you for the Holy Water.”

Seizing the opportunity, to put the matter finally behind them, the angel reached into his pocket for a coin, “Certainly! Heads or-”

Crowley stopped his searching hand and Aziraphale went still. Then, in a far too sultry voice, the demon intoned, “We won’t be needing a coin.”

The angel, though slightly confused, found himself shivering at his tone, “Oh? Then what-”

The lights suddenly dimmed, cutting their conversation short.

Crowley seemed genuinely irritated by this, as he growled at the lights above them. Aziraphale giggled and gestured to their seats, “Lets talk about bets during the interval, shall we?”

However, the demon didn’t seem overly keen on the idea, but acceded and made his way to his seat. A little baffled, Aziraphale followed and sat next to him.

Before he could settle though, Crowley leaned in and whispered into his ear, “D’you really trust me?”

Aziraphale swallowed, feeling sad for causing so much doubt in his partner. He once again affirmed, with much more boldness than before, “With my life, Crowley.”

The demon hummed and Aziraphale felt his skin prickle. The sound seemed more aroused, than actual contemplation and it vibrated through the angel’s body. The spark travelled sharply downwards and rekindled his desire from earlier.

Aziraphale’s cock ached in his suddenly, very tight trousers and he wondered if Crowley was in a similar state. Maybe they could sneak off, during the interval and...alleviate their problems together.

All these outdoor activities, was really starting to grow on Aziraphale!

Crowley, unaware of the angel’s silent planning, went on quietly, “Then just sit back and enjoy the play.” The demon then placed his black hat, into his own lap and said quickly, “Oh, and uh...hold onto your hat. Trust me, angel, I’ve got an idea.”

Aziraphale inhaled keenly, feeling very eager to know what he had in mind. Whatever his plan was, certainly sounded...wicked.

Although, the angel had no clue, as to how his hat would help. It was only a fluffy white top hat. Not like you could pull anything out of it!

Then again, if Crowley had asked him to do a one handed handstand, while recounting all of his books, then the angel would do it gladly. If it would prove his devotion, then so be it!

The angel, now filled with determination and not wanting to show any doubt in his lover, did as he was bid. He reached up and held onto his top hat.

Music then began to filter through the room, pretty and sweet, indicating the beginning of the play. Both beings turned their attention to the stage.

The actors were sprawled about, on posh furnishings and looked entranced by the beautiful tune. Aziraphale had to admit, that it was a very handsome song. A classic to be sure. He just wasn’t sure where he’d heard it before.

Crowley, reading his thoughts, helpfully supplied, “It’s ‘Somebody to Love’, by Queen. They’ve just...slowed it down.”

Aziraphale blushed madly with embarrassment. Of course it was. The classics were always the best.

After a while, a mans voice cut above the music and spoke tenderly, “If music be the food of love, play on.”

Crowley tittered, “Was that one of yours or mine?”

Aziraphale harrumphed and whispered back, “Probably yours. He always took a shine to your verses, over mine.”

The demon turned, about to say he was wrong, when he suddenly stopped and paused with a frown. He blinked in confusion, as he looked at Aziraphale’s hat, the hand holding it and then finally at his face.

The angel went rigid, “Everything alright?”

Crowley shook himself out of his thoughts and appeared to be...amused. He wetted his lips and looked as if he were biting back a laugh.

Aziraphale felt relieved, as he smiled back, “Am I missing something funny?”

The demon cleared his throat, which sounded more like a chuckle, as he answered quietly, “Sssort of.” He then reached up for Aziraphale’s hat and said, “C’mon, give it here! That can’t be comfortable, love.”

Aziraphale gingerly released, his deadly grasp and permitted the demon, to rearrange his hat. Crowley slowly removed the garment, from the angels curly head, before delicately placing it, into his lap. He then shifted Aziraphale’s hands, until they were gripping his hat once more.

His arousal, until that point, had still been visible, but now the curved outline of his prick, was hidden beneath his hat. The position mirrored Crowleys own pose and he was sure, that if he lifted that hat, the demon would also be hard.

Aziraphale beamed, at his thoughtful companion and kissed his cheek delightedly, “Thank you. You really are tremendously smart, my dear.”

Crowley reddened at the praise and patted the angels hands, “Don’t mention it...well...” His voice then lowered considerably, “Not yet anyway.”

The demon then turned back to stage, with a parting wink and gave no further explanation. Aziraphale’s breath caught.

Although he was still unaware, of what Crowley was planning, the angel resigned himself, to it being a surprise. He just hoped it would be a pleasant one.

And it was...

In the middle of scene three, of the first act, Crowley’s hand snaked its way back, into the angels hand. The initial touch made him lurch in his seat, but Aziraphale calmed easily and squeezed the demons hand back.

Crowley must have been pleased by this, as he then began to message the angels knuckles. Aziraphale released a sigh and melted into the seat.

All that reading, really took out it out on Aziraphale’s soft hands...

When Crowley’s fingers, started to tickle his sensitive palm, the angel squirmed in his chair.  
He had nearly forgotten about his needy effort, but Crowley’s touch had quickly reminded him, just how painfully hard he was.

If it wasn’t for the top hat in the way, Crowley would be caressing him. That knowledge alone, caused the Aziraphale to groan quietly. (His poor cock was probably wondering, why there was a barrier between them in the first place!)

Then Crowley’s hand moved.

His palm left the angels grasp and was now stroking the white hair on his top hat. Before Aziraphale could mourn the loss of his touch, he felt Crowley’s thumb lightly brush his thigh.

Aziraphale gasped and his prick quivered. If the demon kept this up, they’d never make it to the interval! Didn’t he know how hard he was?

Apparently he did, as Crowley’s hand was now tracing the side of Aziraphale’s leg. The angel held back a moan. He was driving him mad!

If they were somewhere private, he would readily encourage Crowley’s hand and ask to touch him properly. But alas, how could they?

They were out at the theatre, in the dark, alone in their little box, away from all the humans, who were already distracted by the play anyway, with his top hat acting like a shield too and...and...

Oh...

So, that’s why he wanted him to ‘hold onto his hat. That’s why they didn’t need a coin. Thats...Good lord, had the angel really said, ‘I’d toss you for the water’?!

Aziraphale felt quite naive then and startlingly hot. His mind racing to catch up, with what was about to follow.

Crowley was going to touch him. Here. At the theatre. At any moment now!

How awfully beastly of him! Aziraphale couldn’t wait!

The demon, however, did not venture any further. He continued to tease Aziraphale’s thigh, without any goal in mind. It made the angel huff frustratedly, until he realised why.

Crowley was still waiting for permission.

Aziraphale’s heart clenched, (along with his cock, which jumped happily). The patience and kindness, that his demon always showed him, was astonishing.

And what did he ask for in return? For Aziraphale to trust him.

Well, as the angel had said before, he would do anything to prove his devotion. Anything. It just so happened, that he was only to happy to oblige in this!

Emboldened by his own confidence and love for Crowley, he took ahold of the demon’s wrist and moved it beneath the hat. Crowley went stiff, stunned by his angels bold movement, before grinning and allowing Aziraphale to guide him.

The angel just knew, that Crowley would be smiling complacently about all this. He promised himself, that he would kiss that look off him later...

When the demons hand grazed Aziraphales hardness, they both gasped. Just the feel of Crowley’s palm, against the angel’s clothed arousal, sent shockwaves through the two beings.

It was even more shocking, when Aziraphale’s then moved his hand and slipped it under Crowleys hat. The demon squeaked silently, as Aziraphale squeezed his noticeable bulge.

Crowley speedily clutched for his top hat, with his free hand, (as his other one was a little preoccupied with getting the angel off) and ensured that the garment would not topple off his lap. The demon then regarded the angel, with a half stern brow.

Aziraphale licked his lips and shrugged, “Well, I did say that _I’d_ toss _you_ for it.”

Crowley grunted at that and threw back his head, which thumped against his seat, “Fair point...”

Aziraphale pouted contentedly, in his adorable angelic way and took Crowley’s reaction to be a positive one. Slowly, the angel then began to smooth and rub at his lovers crotch.

Crowley hissed under his breath and leisurely, he returned the gesture. Even through Aziraphale’s heavy trousers, Crowley managed to ease his ache and the angel made his own appeased noise.

Between Crowley and Aziraphale, they mutedly got the other one off, through their clothing. They soothed and nudged at each others arousal, wordlessly relishing in their secret hand job.

Meanwhile, the play beneath them went on, (God only knows what part they were at now!), and the audience watched the actors in awe. They were all utterly unaware, of what the angel and demon were doing above them.

As it was, the two had blanked out theatre completely and were far more concerned, about getting into the other ones trousers!

The demon, being part snake, got the zip of Aziraphale’s trousers down, without any trouble at all. His hand was already slick and Crowley’s fingertips, glided over his heated skin, in the most heavenly way.

It was so good, that Aziraphale nearly bucked the hat out of his lap, which was the only thing protecting his innocence! It made Crowley chuckle quietly and Aziraphale flushed furiously, as he took a firmer grip of his hat.

It was quite exhilarating...if not very distracting!

Shaking himself and swallowing down a moan, the angel got back to the mission at hand. Which was to get Crowley’s dick out!

Aziraphale valiantly continued his fight, with Crowley’s tight pants and tutted at his fumbling hand. If he could handle a flaming sword, he could bloody well manage a simple zip!

Although, keeping ahold of his hat, while the demon pumped and twisted his wrist, around Aziraphale’s burning erection, was a challenge. It was a wonder the angel could even move...

Then, at long last, the zip parted and Aziraphale let out happy guffaw. Crowley’s hand faltered for a second, as he was carefully pulled out of his pants and the angel took the opportunity, to get his own back.

He trailed his finger languidly up, Crowley’s long shaft and delicately circled the head. He felt the demon leak and he gathered the liquid with his thumb, before deftly taking ahold of his glorious cock and stroking hard.

Crowley whimpered and pushed into his hand for more. The hat in his lap bounced and Aziraphale sniggered at the movement.

“You really must be quiet, darling.” Aziraphale teased, “I’d hate for you to disrupt the play.” (Which really meant, ‘I wouldn’t mind you screaming the whole place to the ground!’)

The demon snarled viciously and scratched the side of his hat, with sharp nails. The angel shuddered at the motion and wished those marks were left on his skin, rather than that garish top hat.

Lucky thing...

Then Crowley was stroking the angel, harder and faster than before, his climax plummeting towards him. Aziraphale was fiercely jealous, of the demons talented hands and part of him wanted to banish the hat, just so he could watch him at work.

Aziraphale did not though, as a small piece of him was still aware of where they were. As a counter measure, the angel redoubled his efforts and built Crowley towards his own orgasm as well.

Soon, they were both on the edge of climax and were just waiting, for the other to fall first. The two looked at each other wantonly.

Aziraphale then hushed, “Crowley?”

The demon gulped, “Yeah?”

“I...” The angel sighed, “Kiss me..._please.._.”

Crowley sighed and replied hoarsely, “Thought you’d never ask.”

Then their mouths met and they swallowed one another’s silent cries, as they spilled into their top hats. He should have felt more dirty about it, but the truth was, Aziraphale felt elated!

He made Crowley come in his hat. The demon made him climax in his own top hat. How foul they both were...

Besides, the lights would illuminate soon and Aziraphale would wave away their mess. For now though, he enjoyed the aftermath of their climax and listened to Crowley’s frantic heart.

More to the point, Aziraphale had showed his trust in Crowley and they could now move on. Their next memory together should be wonderful.

1941\. The day the angel realised, just how nice Crowley could be...and how fast he could drive. 

Aziraphale hummed, as a plan devised inside his head.


	9. Eighty (1941)

It occurred to Aziraphale, that the time between, the Holy Water argument and their reconciliation at the church, was almost eighty years apart. In comparison, the time it took them, from their tryst at the theatre, to kissing right now in the Bentley, was less than eighty minutes.

If the angel had any sense, which he most assuredly did, he would try to do something else with the number eighty. Although, if Aziraphale was completely honest, he was pushing his luck, if he thought he could get Crowley off in eighty seconds.

But he’d give a bloody good go of it!

The angel moaned, at his own thoughts and his hand slipped a little higher into Crowley’s lap. This caused the demon to still and pull away, staring coyly at Aziraphale’s hand.

“Angel?”

Aziraphale gulped, “Yes, dear?”

“What are you up to?” Crowley whispered fondly, his lips grazing Aziraphale’s kiss bitten ones.

“I was uhh...” The angel’s brow furrowed, his eyes closed in concentration, as he attempted to collect his runaway braincells, “‘Making out with you’, as the Americans say.”

Crowley snorted and retorted ruefully, “Oh, really? Silly me, thought you were doing laundry or something.”

“Well,” Aziraphale countered, biting at Crowley’s lower lip flirtatiously, “I suppose there is a bit of _spin cycle_ to it.”

The demon groaned, “Never ever, refer to our snogging sessions, to a washing machine, _ever_ again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Aziraphale chuckled lightly, “Now, if I may, I’d like to return to what we were about to do-”

“Which waaasss?” Crowley rumbled out, knowing full well what his intentions were.

The angel squirmed nervously, “I was hoping we could...go onto our next memory.”

Crowley grinned, “You mean when you played the Nazi’s for suckers?”

“In my defence, they were very cunning!” Aziraphale justified, (for what must have been the hundredth time!), “I really thought I had them...”

“I know, love.” Crowley said more seriously, “Lucky I was keeping an eye on you, eh?”

“Yes, it is.” The angel tucked a stray curl, behind Crowley’s ear, “And while I don’t agree with bombing churches-” He stopped briefly, while the serpent sniggered under his breath, “you did save my life.”

“Technically, you got us out of there.” The demon then added, “All I did was recuse your precious books.”

“Indeed you did.” Aziraphale said reverently, “But if you hadn’t come, I’d be a goner.”

Crowley said nothing, but simply leant forward and nuzzled the angel’s neck comfortingly. Aziraphale closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting the demon kiss the delicate skin.

He then felt Crowley tugging, at his bowtie and the angel couldn’t help but smile. Aziraphale found his obsession, with his various neck ties, to be adorable.

Aziraphale recalled him saying once, that he looked like a little wrapped gift, waiting for him to open. The image alone, made the angel warm with love.

As the demon nibbled at his throat, Aziraphale also remembered, that this present was only for Crowley. Only his, forever.

And he had been his, since 1941. Perhaps even before that.

Aziraphale voiced his affection aloud, “You know, that’s when I realised I was in love with you.”

The demon grunted in surprise and then bit him wantonly, marking his sensitive neck. This made Aziraphale gasp and his cock jumped, in his uncomfortably tight pants. The sooner he was out of them, the better!

However, they’d only done it the once in his Bentley and, before then, Crowley could be quite fussy about his car. Put it this way, it was a strict non-eating zone and the demon loved to watch him eat!

So, the chances of them having sex in the Bentley, were low. The possibility that they might, regardless of how unlikely it was, excited him to no end.

Aziraphale supposed, that the unspoken laws, made the temptation of breaking them, all the more desirably to him. Much like their love. It was forbidden...

The angel moaned desperately at that and grasped at the demons hair, _“Please...”_

His pleading, however, did not reach Crowley, as he began to softly kiss, the newly made love bite. Aziraphale shuddered, under his attention and felt his erection throb with need.

Aziraphale, seeing the affect his confession had on him, went on, “Yes, I’d been in love with you, for a long time before then, but that evening, was when it sunk in for me.”

“Yeah...” The demon mumbled, “We could’ve been doing this the whole time.”

Crowley then captured, Aziraphale’s plush lips and indulged in a chaste kiss. The angel whimpered, when the kiss ended and held him close, unwilling to let his lover go.

The demon didn’t seem to mind though, as he then asked amusedly, “What did it for you? Hm? Does it take saving your life eighty times, to win your heart?”

Aziraphale mentally scrunched his nose, cursing inwardly for not mentioning the eighty thing first. The angel then sighed out solemnly, “You always had my heart.”

Crowley bit his lip, at his powerful statement, before smirking cheekily, “Not the trilby hat then?”

The demon then waved his hand and suddenly, the top hat on his knee, melted into a trilby. He then twirled it around skilfully, before placing it on his head. Crowley turned back to him, in a seducing manner and allowed Aziraphale, to appreciate the new look.

The angel giggled, “While the hat is very fetching on you, my dear, that’s not the reason why.”

As he spoke, Aziraphale transformed his white top hat and adorned the newly made trilby, onto his own head. The demon appraised the change of attire and his eyes burned with want.

The passion, behind those golden eyes, set the angel’s heart alight. His cock pulsed, reminding Aziraphale, how achingly hard he was. He prayed, that Crowley was just as riled up as he was and they could do...something about it.

Maybe they could masturbate into their hats again. Or better yet, Aziraphale could give him a blow job and he could, rub himself on one of the seats.

Worse came to worse, they could always miracle themselves, back to Crowley’s flat...and the demon could bugger him, into the bed!

Before Aziraphale could voice any of his ideas though, Crowley continued to guess, “Was it my tap dancing around the church?”

“Hardly!” Aziraphale exclaimed, recalling the demon hopping around, on the sacred floor in pain, “You were suffering, Crowley.”

“Naaah,” The demon dismissed brazenly, “Just a light...tingling.” His thumb then brushed over Aziraphale’s bottom lip, “No different to touching you.”

The angel’s eyes fluttered shut, his touch made him quiver all over. He then kissed Crowley’s thumb and said (not so eloquently...), “You make me tingly.”

The demon sucked in a stunned breath and then asked, in a more velvety tone, “Did I make you tingle back then?”

“Oh, tremendously so!” Aziraphale professed unashamedly, “I can’t remember a time, when you didn’t.”

“So, tell me.” Crowley hushed imploringly, “What was it?”

Aziraphale stared, into the demons adoring eyes and his breath stuttered. The intensity of his gaze, took the angel’s breath away and he knew his answer was important to Crowley.

The angel instantly set his desire aside and admitted proudly, “You rescued my books.” He then gestured to the car, “You got me home safely.”

Aziraphale paused to touch Crowley’s cheek, regarding him with undying love. The demon closed his eyes momentarily, before reopening them and returning his adoring gaze.

“You were still my friend,” The angel’s went on passionately, “despite everything I’ve said and done to you. I knew then, that you were...”

Aziraphale’s sentence trailed off. His eyes became skittish, like a deer in headlights, (or in this case, an angel in headlights), and his face went scarlet.

Noticing the angel’s sudden nerves, Crowley encouraged gently, “Yesss?”

History and old angelic instincts, warned Aziraphale, to pick his next words carefully. He could say just about anything to Crowley, but for some reason, this particular word, had always affected him greatly. Usually, it made him wrathful.

The wall push, at the old nunnery last year, was the best example of this. If the angel closed his eyes, he could still see the fire, behind those shades and feel his hot breath, against his quivering lips.

Nevertheless, this did nothing to deter Aziraphale. In fact, it spurred him on. He regularly enjoyed, being at the receiving end, of Crowley wickedness.

The only thing holding him back, was his love for him. They’ve had a wonderful evening out and Aziraphale didn’t want to ruin it, by making Crowley angry.

Even if it did lead, to a quick shag in the Bentley. His demon’s happiness came first and he wasn’t about to spoil their night, because he was...horny.

He’d rather take Crowley home and praise him, for how perfect he was. Thank him properly for the lift home.

While Aziraphale’s internal monologue, talked him out of it, Crowley’s hand snaked up his leg. The angel flinched at the touch and looked at his hand confusedly.

Instead of explaining, the demon merely leaned towards his ear and whispered enticingly, “If this is 1941, then this is your first time in the Bentley.”

Crowley said this as a statement, rather than a question, but Aziraphale nodded anyway.

“Sssooo...” The demon’s hand squeezed his thigh assuringly, “Finish your sentence, angel. I want you to.”

Aziraphale swallowed audibly, utterly in awe of the demon. He truly didn’t deserve him.

The angel, meeting Crowley’s eyes, finished gruffly, “Nice.”

His reaction was instantaneous. Crowley growled under his breath and his hand was a blur, as he opened Aziraphale’s trousers. The angel threw back his head and thanked God, for blessing him with such a magnificent creature.

Crowley sighed, as he revealed the angel’s red hot prick and, to his amazement, took him into his mouth. There was no teasing, no gradual build up, just the demon taking him deeply, into his sweet welcoming...throat!

“Oh! Oh, my darling...” The angel moaned, his hand gripping the back of his chair, (he didn’t fancy ripping out Crowley’s hair), “I-I wanted to worship you!”

Crowley licked the side of his cock, “You worship me enough, with just your presence.” He then kissed the tip, making Aziraphale shiver, “Let me show you, how nice I can be.”

The angel shone, from Crowley’s words and he whispered lovingly, “Oooh, Crowley...”

The demon smiled up at him briefly, before going back to sucking Aziraphale’s cock. His mouth hollowed and his head began to bob relentlessly, on Aziraphale’s erection. The angel wailed and Crowley swirled his tongue in reply.

Outside, the Bentley rocked from side to side, as if it were swaying to music. Which in a way it was, that’s if you were counting Aziraphale’s chorus of, ‘uh’, ‘ah’ and ‘oh’!

The angel was very thankful, that the car park was empty. Otherwise, they’d receive a lot of unwanted attention.

The demon then started to hum around his cock, creating an outstanding vibration. However, as stimulating as it was, this caused Aziraphale’s fingers, to tear into the leather and made his other hand, shoot up into the roof, creating a fist shape dent.

“I’m so sorry, my dear!” The angel bleated hastily, “I promise, I’ll miracle it away- Oh, good _fucking_ lord!”

It seemed that Crowley really didn’t mind at all, as he had quickened his pace and was now fondling his balls! He was exceedingly good at this. Too good, judging by Aziraphale’s fast approaching orgasm at least.

“I’m ahhh!” Aziraphale whimpered, as Crowley traced his tongue, over the slit on his cock head, “Close! I’m close, darling!”

Crowley was delighted by this news, as he then took him further into his mouth; reminding the angel, that he was still a serpent and could swallow things whole! The tight wet heat of him, was too much for Aziraphale.

And after two more blissful seconds, he came. The angel’s mouth opened, on a silent scream and he pulsed hard, down Crowley’s throat.

The demon grunted happily and continued to pleasure his cock, wringing every last bit out of Aziraphale’s climax. It made him stars and he wondered if he was looking at Alpha Centauri.

After what felt like a millennium, the angel finished coming and he practically collapsed into his seat. As much as he wanted to taste Crowley, his body had drifted into a light sleep.

‘The little death’, could be quite frustrating! Especially when he wanted to get his hands on his gorgeous demon!

It was only when he felt a nudge at his shoulder, that Aziraphale came to and noticed that they were at Crowley’s Mayfair flat.

The angel perked at this and commented cheerfully, “Golly, that was fast!”

Almost immediately, Aziraphale regretted his words and wished for a very a large black hole, to fall into. You see, in the 1960’s, the angel had rather flippantly commented, on Crowley’s driving and, without knowing it, hurt the demon’s feelings.

At the time, the demon believed, that it was a message to leave Aziraphale alone, which simply wasn’t the case! He wanted Crowley all desperately, completely and utterly, but his words had failed him again and he hurt him.

Aziraphale had done it so many times, that he was surprised Crowley could forgive him at all...

Slowly, the demon turned to him. His expression was emotionless and Aziraphale waited for his fate. The silence only broken, by the tick of his pocket watch.

The demon, however, was not angry. No, much to Aziraphale’s joy, he smiled.

Then in a soft voice, Crowley intoned, “I can go slow, angel.” He opened his door and stepped outside, “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

The angel, despite his unbelievable orgasm, followed him eagerly.


	10. Nice And Slow... (1967)

Crowley would have most people believe, (or mainly Aziraphale), that the thrown behind his desk, was from some impressive noble era. He would spin off a practised script, of how it was made of real gold, with cushions sculpted of the finest feathers and velvet, and crafted in the misty summits, by a blind old woman, who only had one hand.

However, unlike the other relics in his collection, which did in fact of have rich history, his throne lacked antiquity. The second you sat in the chair, you knew it wasn’t anything special.

The gold seat, was actually made of cheap wood and painted to look like gold. The cushion, though surprisingly comfortable, was just a regular cushion. And, as much the demon wished, that the chair was built by a blind hag, with only one working hand, Crowley was pretty sure it was nicked and then resold at the flea market, where he bought it from.

The only real history, that the chair could claim for itself, was that it was bought in the 1960’s. Happily, the late 1960’s, was what they were reenacting currently. So it only seemed fair, that his chair was a part of this too and could finally earn some proper history.

“Hmm, darling...You’re so _good_-” the angel’s sentence broke off, on yet another beautiful moan and Crowley groaned around his beloved’s nipple.

Although he would never admit to it, out of sheer demonic pride, Crowley had a bit of thing for being praised. He liked to be caring and loving towards his angel. He would give him anything and everything, just to see him happy.

Dining at the Ritz. Drinking his favourite wine. Finding him rare books. It was all for Aziraphale; just so he could greedily watch him smile and shine brighter, than all the blessed stars in the sky.

And if the demon got commended for it, with a breathy ‘oh thank you, my dear, you’re just too kind’, then all the better!

In the past though, Crowley had to pretend, that he hated to be praised. Usually by giving some speech, about being a demon or pushing him into the nearest object and telling him to shut up.

The demon shivered, at an old memory and stashed it away for their next encounter...

Right now though, Crowley had one thing in his head and that was to worship his angel. All night, Aziraphale had been focused on him, but now it was time, that he showed him his gratitude.

Ever since the angel, had called him ’nice’ and reminded him about the, ‘going too fast’ comment, Crowley had made it his mission, to replay 1967 and demonstrate, just how ‘nice’ and ‘slow’ he could be. He had no other intentions, but to make love to Aziraphale...and to keep their climaxes at bay, for as long as possible.

After all, Crowley was still a demon and the angel enjoyed, being on the knife edge of bliss. And whatever his angel wanted, he would have.

The demon was currently hunched over his lover, his fake throne at the back of his mind, (for now at least...), as he devoted his time, to making Aziraphale cry out his name. The angel was spread out beneath him, laying on his red marble desk and looking like the most exquisite banquet, he’d ever seen.

Crowley wasn’t much for food, but to rush such a delectable feast, would be a sin. He deserved to be savoured slowly. Ever so slowly...

He kissed Aziraphale’s flushed chest and continued to lavish his nipple, with his attentive serpent tongue. The angel groaned once more, his hands clutching at his hot shoulders, while his legs pulled Crowley closer.

The demon didn’t need much more encouragement and began to leisurely rut, into his flesh again. Their hard weeping cocks, rubbed together and created the most delicious friction between them.

They’d been doing this for hours? A day? A week? It didn’t matter really, Crowley could stay like this and make love to Aziraphale, for the next six thousand years.

“Crowley...” Aziraphale whispered, his voice was as thick and sweet as honey, which made the demon shudder in pleasure, “You feel sublime, so lovely, utterly heavenly, just fab-”

Crowley lifted his head amusedly, “At this rate you’ll run out of words.”

“Oh, I doubt it, dear.” Aziraphale brushed his lush red hair back and beamed cheekily, “I’m incredibly well read.”

The demon hummed, “Don’t I know it.”

Crowley decided to go back to kissing Aziraphale skin, finding the few seconds apart to be far too long. He smothered the angels neck, with his lips and teeth, causing him to keen deliriously.

Aziraphale tilted his hips and thrusted up, begging for more, more, more! Crowley obliged him, canting into him at slightly faster speed than before. The angel sighed gratefully and sucked into Crowley’s shoulder.

However, when he sensed Aziraphale beginning to teeter over the edge, the demon stopped and pulled away. The angel grunted and huffed, at being denied his pleasure, but soon smiled up at him.

“You are,” Aziraphale panted and swallowed, trying to regain his train of thought, “fiendishly magnificent, you know.”

Crowley grinned, “Obviously not fiendish enough, if you can still think and talk.”

He then lowered himself again and returned to nipple. He flickered his tongue, over the reddened nub, while he bucked into Aziraphale’s stiff prick.

The angel grunted with a giggle, “Wicked beast!”

“That’s me.” Crowley mumbled.

For a while, the two became lost in each other’s gentle touches. They kissed and caressed one another with such reverence, that it put all the angels to shame. Their joint moans, sung their love and worship to the other.

Aziraphale continued to praise him, with his encyclopaedia of adoring words. Adoring words such as, brilliant, delightful, tremendous, amazing and so many more, that he lost count in the end.

It was beyond divine...It was glorious. Like the stuff only dreams could think of.

Then something unexpected happened. Crowley’s house phone began to ring.

The demon pulled away and gaped at Aziraphale, who was equally as surprised as he was. It wasn’t uncommon, for Crowley’s phone to ring; before the not-apocalypse, Hell was always checking in on him. Nowadays though, it was just scammers looking for money, which Crowley took great joy in frustrating.

What made this call so different, however, was that it was in middle of their love making. For a moment, the pair did nothing. They just stared at each other and allowed the ringing to echo, in the space around them.

Eventually, Crowley’s eyes caught sight of the angel’s pinky. It had started to twitch. Since he’d recently learnt, that it was Aziraphale’s tell, he knew the angel was hiding something.

Crowley turned back to him, with a raised brow and in reply, Aziraphale glanced at the phone beside him. The demon’s face lit up. He could read between the lines and knew precisely, what he was thinking.

Aziraphale hated unanswered calls. Much like the humans really. The continuous drawling sound, was annoying enough, but add the fact, that nobody was bothering to answer it, made it even worse.

It was one of Crowley’s guilty pleasures; watching humans get worked up over phones. Although, seeing Aziraphale reacting in the same manner, sent a thrill down his spine.

Well, if the angel wasn’t willing to wait and let the answering machine take it, then there was only one other alternative...

When Aziraphale gazed back at him, swallowing nervously, Crowley grinned and said deviously, “If you don’t get it, then I will.”

Aziraphale quivered, at the devilish promise and, in the blink of an eye, he snatched up the receiver and pressed it to his ear.

“Uhh, yes, h-hello?” Aziraphale rasped shakily, “I’m terribly sorry, but we’re closed-” Crowley sniggered and the angel amended quickly, recalling where they actually were, “I-I mean, Anthony Crowley is a bit...busy.”

Crowley hissed silently, “Bloody too right I am!”

Then, in speeds unfathomable to the human eye, the demon leapt back, heaving Aziraphale with him and twisting, until the angel was sat in his chair. Aziraphale blinked, the receiver still near his ear, as he stared at him in complete shock.

“C-Can I take a message?” Aziraphale asked the caller anxiously.

The angel’s look of surprise tripled, when Crowley spun around and sat in his lap. While he’d been devoting his attention to Aziraphale, the demon had also been preparing himself, for his angels thick cock.

Aziraphale’s gnawed into his fist, muting any sounds that left his lips, but he could feel him panting into his hair. Inch by inch, Crowley lowered himself, on Aziraphale’s perfect dick and he could just about hear, the scam caller waffling on about a holiday he won.

When he was fully seated, on the angel’s cock, Crowley then lifted himself slightly, before dropping back into his lap. Like before, the demon had set a slow and tranquil pace, making them both sigh contentedly.

Aziraphale nudged his nose, at Crowley’s sweaty temple and kissed his cheek lovingly. The demon smiled slyly and turned towards his free ear.

“Go on, angel.” Crowley hushed, “Tell ‘em where I _really_ am. Tell ‘em how deep you are inside me.”

Aziraphale groaned and whimpered at the caller, “Can’t this wait until morning? I’m in the - Ah! - middle of something!”

The angel swatted Crowley’s side, as he’d pinched one of his nipples. The demon chuckled, jostling the cock stuffed inside him, which just made matters worse for Aziraphale.

He grunted into the phone, “Wh-what? No, I don’t have his bank details!”

Crowley, having reached his limit, grabbed the phone out of his hand and growled, at the intruder, “I’m trying to have the fuck of my life here! Do you mind pissing off?”

The scammer stammered briefly, but before he could retort back, (something about rotting in hell, which he’d done before), the demon had already slammed the phone down.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale started to berate him, but his voice pitched out, as the demon finally set a faster speed.

They moaned and whined in unison. Each of them were encompassed, within their own paradise. Aziraphale was wrapped tightly, in the wet flawless heat of Crowley, while the demon was full and on the cusp of orgasm.

Thank someone, for the demons quick thinking and miracling the chair to sustain their joined weight. At the force of their thrusts, they’d be like if they didn’t go through the floor!

The angel then reached around and tugged at him incessantly. He paid close attention to Crowley’s cock head and rolled his tightening balls in his other hand. The demon leveraged himself on the arms of the throne and bounced just a smidge faster. 

Their peaks were just within reach and it was going to be mind blowing. However, just as Aziraphale found his prostate and made him wail, the angel did something totally unorthodox.

Aziraphale gasped into his cheek, “Oh...Anthony!”

The demon stiffened.

Aziraphale never really used his first name, especially not in the bedroom, as Crowley was known as...Crowley. Anthony, was just name he came up with on the spot and he hardly ever it.

Still, hearing the made up name, caused him to hit the rewind button and think back on their past. In the midst of his memories, Crowley vaguely recalled a conversation about it.

Something about getting used to his name...

When he came back to himself, he could he hear the chant of, ‘Anthony, Anthony, Anthony’, being preached into his neck. For some odd reason, Crowley relished in the new title and howled in awe.

_“Fuuuck!”_

They both tipped over the edge and came. As the two rode out their combined peaks, thrusting and pushing into one another, Crowley felt the grey walls shudder and he hoped the building wouldn’t fall apart...again.

When they had finished coming, (checking that the building was still one piece), they both held onto one another and embraced. It had been quite the day and they had covered a lot of memories together, but right now it was the present again and this hug was much needed. 

After some time though, Aziraphale spoke chirpily, “Well, that was just spiffing, my dear.”

Crowley laughed, “That’s a new one.” The demon then sobered and asked quietly, “Using my first name, that was...new too.”

“Hmm, but I can tell you liked it.” Aziraphale ran his hand over Crowley stomach, where his come was drying.

The demon made an agreeing sound, “Guess it wasn’t that bad...”

The angel playfully bit into his shoulder, making Crowley yelp out a giggle. His used whole clenched around Aziraphale’s soft cock, causing him to hiss, which made him snigger a bit mire. 

When Crowley had relaxed again, Aziraphale assured him, “You’re still Crowley to me, but maybe...we could save Anthony for special occasions?”

Crowley gulped, “Yeah, that sounds...good.”

Aziraphale kissed into his hair, “Yes, you are.”

The demon closed his eyes and bathed in Aziraphale’s love. It felt like floating, in an endless bubbly tub, with the jets set to ‘cuddle.’ It felt...nice.

It wasn’t long, before Crowley could hear his bed calling to him and he turned to face his lover.

“Much as I want to sleep here,” the demon slurred tiredly, “I fear we may have worn down the gold.”

“You do know, that I am more than aware, that this thing is made of wood.”

Crowley perked up and said defensively, “Wood? _Wood!_ This is a piece of history, angel! It’s made out of genuine gold...And-and feel that cushion. No faking the comfort. Plus, I met the woman who made this, so...”

“Ah, yes.” Aziraphale said humorously, “The one with only one hand and was as blind as a bat?”

“That’s the one.” Crowley tutted, “Bet no royal has ever fucked in this chair, eh?”

“I quite agree, Crowley.” The angel placated, giving his side a little pat.


End file.
